Gallerian and Kayo's Nights at Freddy's
by li43101
Summary: Kaito/Gallerian and Luka/Kayo are taking their greatest risks yet. Due to a huge decrease in their budget, they take positions as night guards at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. Until then, Kayo thought it was just a game. Will the duo survive with what sanity they have? Will they be stuffed into costumes? Or is there somehow a way to make these foes into friends? Rated T for safety.
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone, li43101 here with another Vocaloid story! For those who don't know, I have been kind of making a theme with the Vocaloids regarding the Evillious Chronicles, which will be explained in the beginning of the chapter, so don't worry. Feel free to check out my other Vocaloid stories, but it isn't required. Well, now, they are now going to experience something that they themselves can't believe they're doing.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. The Vocaloids belong to Crypton Media, and all Five Nights at Freddy's characters belong to Scott Cawthon. This is Rated T for censored cussing (because my readers know I myself don't cuss). Enjoy:**

* * *

_The eight Vocaloids in this story are actually people who were in the Seven Deadly Sins series, including Len (who sang as part of an individual series) and Gumi. Somehow, when they died, they were reborn into immortal, and now represent the sin (sloth, pride, gluttony, envy, lust, greed, and wrath for those of you who don't know) they made._

_They also remember their lives in other times, which they make into songs. However, they mostly remember their lives in the Seven Deadly Sins series. They call each other by their robot names when around others as to not alert anyone about who they are, unless the people were already told. When their alone, like in the mansion they live in, they call each other by their real names, or nicknames. But times are rough for our heroes. Due to a certain sinner of gluttony, money is short. Desperate, they've gone out to get side-jobs in order to get more money. Two of those heroes will go above and beyond to get more money, going through a whole new kind of Hell in order to get the money. Here is the story of how two Vocaloids survived five nights – and then some – at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria._

* * *

"… You actually found this place…"

"Amazingly, yes. I somehow managed to find this place."

"… I'm not sure whether to be happy that we'll be getting more money, or to run back to the mansion."

"That's a long way to run."

"I've experienced worse."

The voices were standing in front of a kind of run-down children's pizzeria called Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. The first voice belonged to none other than Kaito Shion, real name Gallerian Marlon. He was wearing a dark blue shirt, blue jeans, black tennis shoes, and a blue scarf. The other voice belonged to Luka Megurine, real name Kayo Sudou. She was currently wearing a dark-pink shirt, blue jeans, black tennis shoes, and a yellow hairpin, and was holding a piece of the newspaper she had cut out. Gallerian was honestly feeling neutral about this. He had heard of this place from Kayo, but only that this was supposed to be in a game! He only knows that it's terrifying. He doesn't really know what really goes on, and he honestly doesn't want to find out.

"… I still can't believe we're doing this, just because Conchita metaphorically ate away 99% of our finances… We could make much more money by washing dishes," Kayo complained.

"Look, it was either we take it or the twins take it," Gallerian said, looking at Kayo. She looked back with a raised eyebrow.

"Which pair of twins; Riliane and Allen, or the other two?" She asked.

"… The other two," Gallerian answered.

"I see… that makes sense… Just to be clear before we go in, we're doing this job to protect the well-being and lives of the _animatronics_, right?"

"A million times yes." A blunt answer, but a very truthful one nonetheless. They both looked at the building before they both sighed and walked in through the glass doors. They could hear the happy shouting of children, and almost nothing else. It was incredibly loud. An employee walked up to the two.

"Are you two Kaito Shion and Luka Megurine?"

"Yes, that's us. May we have a word with the manager?" Kayo asked.

"No need. We've already got the contracts of agreement ready for you to sign and applications to fill out for the job."

"R-Really? … Wow, that's rather quick…" Gallerian commented.

"The boss believes that you two will do very excellent. If it wasn't for the legal standings, he would sign you up immediately. You know how it is."

"Don't we all?"

After being taken to a back room to fill out the forms and sign the contracts, Kayo sighed.

"I really cannot believe we are doing this… Seriously, I cannot."

"Remember, we only have to do this for a couple of days."

"If we don't quit by then." Gallerian couldn't help but frown. Kayo was never like this. He soon sighed though.

"For Crypton… and for our budget."

"For Crypton and for our budget," Kayo muttered in agreement. They soon finished the applications and left the room, to their surprise, a man who had a smile on his face was waiting for them instead of the employee before.

"Ah, I see that you've filled out all the legal stuff. Good! That's all good!"

"I'm assuming you're the manager." Kayo wasn't asking a question. She was making a statement.

"Why, yes I am! It is so wonderful to have you two work here. You know, my daughter listens to you guys. You are all a big inspiration to her."

"Well, I'm glad we did so. So, when do we start?" Gallerian asked.

"You can start tonight, but if that's too much trouble…?"

"It's all right. We got nothing else to do tonight, so we'll be here before 12," Kayo answered.

"Good, good… Oh, and welcome to the family."

After handing him the papers and after he introduced himself, they left the building and entered their ride; a black limousine. Gallerian sighed once more and looked at his friend.

"… We're really doing this, huh?"

"Indeed Gallerian. We are now night guards at Freddy Fazbear's f*cking Pizzeria. Minus the f*cking, of course."

"Should we tell the others Kayo?"

"Nah. I think its best that they don't find out until after we quit or get fired. We _really _don't want Conchita throwing a tantrum over us working at the _only_ pizzeria that she hasn't been banned from yet, now do we?"

* * *

**Vocaloid Name: **Megurine Luka

**Real Name: **Kayo Sudou/Elluka Clockworker

**Sin: **Envy

**Song: **_The Tailor Shop at Enbizaka (Enbizaka no Shitateya)_

**Official English Title:** _Leviathan Slope_

**Vessel(s) of Sin: **_The Spring/Tailor Scissors of Envy_

**Past Life: **_**Elluka Clockworker:**_ An immortal witch and an old friend of The Tree of Eldoh. She seems to have a somewhat tragic story that cost everything that she loved, but in exchange, she received her immortality (apparently it's connected with the "Fire Disaster in Levianta" and the song Recollective Music-box) The Tree of Eldoh entrusted her with the task of retrieving The Seven Deadly Sins. It's known that she possessed Lukana Octo and Kayo Sudou, retrieving the Venom Sword and the Kayo's Scissors respectively. When she retrieved the Venom Sword, she gave it to the Freesis Foundation. It's also known that she was one of the "Three Heroes" and the court magician of Lucifenia. She also had an apprentice, Gumillia (Gumi). She sometimes operates under the fake name "MA", the lonely Magi.

When working in Lucifenia, she is a court sorceress of Lucifenia and also one of the "Three Heroes". She is known by her predictions which never fail. Her attitude is supposedly the same as when he is drunk. She is known to collect odd items and lives in a small house with Gumillia. She has an excellent reputation and many believers within the castle due to her almost flawless predictions. She uses this to her advantage to tell everyone that there are people who look alike, and they come in groups of three. This keeps people from suspecting that Allen Avadonia (Len Kagamine) is truly the twin brother of Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche (Rin Kagamine).

After Lucifenian revolution, her rival Abyss I.R (?) managed to steal her body, forcing her to share Gumillia's body. She's also was the one to give Kayo Sudou her body in exchange for Kayo's own, and tried to prevent her from becoming possessed by the Demon of Envy, but failed (obviously).

_**Kayo Sudou: **_A tailor with a good attitude and a fine skill. She was the talk of the neighborhood. She once had black hair but now possesses pink hair. She killed a family of four in a fit of envy. In her twisted mind, she thought the husband and father of that family (Kaito) was her lover, and that he was being unfaithful with several women when actually they were his wife (Meiko), and his two daughters (Miku and Rin). She killed the 3 women and took a characteristic personal cloth or accessory (a Red Kimono, a Green Sash and a Yellow Hairpin) and used them on herself in an attempt to become the woman that her "lover" wished for. When she went to meet him and he didn't recognize her, she murdered him as well. Her sudden change of hair color occurred when Elluka possessed her with the "Body Swap" technique, becoming her formal body for the rest of the series. The sorceress did this in an attempt to retrieve the Sin of Envy, dipping the tailor scissors of Kayo in The Spring. This transformed Kayo's Scissors into the "Vessel of Envy" affecting the woman and pushing her to commit the murders of Enbizaka.

_**After the Last Event: **_MA lives in the theatre and she is the founder of the Garden. She built Gallerian's theatre. The Magician seeks the last remaining Sin: The Wrath, with little information about it. She, like the Gardener, acts as a living substitute for the sleeping Vessels of the Sin. In her case she acts as a replacement of the Kayo's Scissors, Vessel of Envy. Like Gallerian Marlon (Kaito), she states that gathering the Seven Deadly Sins will lead to the formation of a Utopia. It is unclear if she is as Elluka in Kayo's body, or if she's the same person that was mentioned by Nemesis Sudou (daughter of MA). It is unclear to even Kayo herself if she has the mind of MA.

**Current Life: **She still tailors, even for everyone else. She favors Allen Avadonia (Len Kagamine), Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche (Rin Kagamine), Nemesis (Gumi/Gumina Glassred), and Cherubim Sateriajis Venomania (Gakupo). She still has her tailor scissors, which Allen makes sure it's only used for tailoring (and self-defense against stalkers, perverts, criminals, and Venomania). She also likes to call Venomania two nicknames; Veno, and "techno geek", which always annoys him. Due to being a sorceress, she has magical powers as well. Though she mostly uses them whenever someone's pissed her off.

* * *

**Vocaloid Name: **Shion Kaito

**Real Name: **Gallerian Marlon

**Sin: **Greed

**Song: **_Judgment of Corruption (Akutoku no Jajjimento)_

**Official English Title: **_Mammon's Court_

**Vessel(s) of Sin: **_The Soil/Silver Spoon of Greed_

**Past Life: **A judge of the USE who only cared about the money he earned and not justice, and also a character with a major role near the end of the series. In order to help his "daughter", he began to retrieve the Vessels of the Sins and built a small theatre in the middle of Elphegort's Forest to keep them in, with the help of MA. He found his demise in a civil war caused by General Ausdin's exoneration. In the afterlife, he met the Master of the Hellish Yard (Gumi 'supposedly'), who offered to omit his Sins and Crimes in exchange for his fortune. Greedily, he refused the deal, causing him to fall into hell. There he waits, believing that someday hell will become a Utopia for him and his "daughter". Apparently he lost his real family (wife and daughter) in an accident which occurred before the events of Judgment of Corruption, being the trigger which pushed him to gather the Seven Deadly Sins.

**Current Life: **Gallerian, instead of being greedy, tries to save money that he gets from his singing career (he also makes everyone do the same thing). However, some of the greed hasn't gone away, along with the memory of his beloved "daughter" (she's actually a clockwork doll, also a vessel of sloth, which once belonged to Margareta). He favors Riliane (since she is a princess. Princess = a lot of money), Allen (who also encourages the saving of money, and he's the twin of Riliane), and Margareta Blankenheim (Miku Hatsune). He and Banica Conchita (Meiko Sakine) often bicker and even fight sometimes, but they do share moments where they are basically neutral and can… stand each other. That's the best way to put it. Because of the Vessel of Greed, he is able to sprout out blue fire from his hands and doesn't get hurt from it. He's also able to throw them at anyone effectively, and is able to make money appear if he really wanted to.


	2. Night 1: The Terror Begins

**Hello everyone, li43101 here with another chapter! In this chapter, Gallerian finds a whole new meaning to Hell, and Kayo is amused by his reactions to not only the recordings, but every event following the message left by Phone Guy afterwards. She also becomes angry, but this is Kayo Sudou/Elluka Clockworker we're talking about. She's always going to get angry.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. The Vocaloids belong to Crypton Media, and all Five Nights at Freddy's characters belong to Scott Cawthon. This is Rated T for censored cussing (because my readers know I myself don't cuss). Enjoy:**

* * *

**Night 1**

They arrived at 11:30 P.M. They got out of their car (which was a regular black Mercedes) and walked into the pizzeria. The manager thanked the two for coming early before handing them the keys to lock and unlock the front doors. Once left, they locked it and headed to the office. It was small, with only a wheelie chair to sit on. There was also a desk with some monitors on it, a creepy looking cupcake, a fan, and some trash. There were posters and drawing on the walls as well, and a single overhead light bulb lighting the area. The doors had two buttons; one to close and open the door, and another one to light the hallway. On the desk, they found an Tablet that was directly connected to the camera system. Gallerian picked it up and sat down as Kayo moved some stuff that was on the desk and sat there.

"I know this sounds redundant by now, but I really can't believe that we're doing this," She said. Gallerian nodded in agreement.

"Remember… For Crypton and for our budget."

"For Crypton and our budget."

* * *

**12 A.M.**

Gallerian jumped when he heard ringing. A cellphone or something.

"Don't worry, that's just a message on the phone. Can't really see where it is, but then again I never did," Kayo explained, looking around the desk and finding the phone on her left, which was Gallerian's right. It was kind of in front of that creepy looking cupcake. It almost looked like it was staring into his soul.

"Nice of you to mention that now," Gallerian muttered sarcastically before looking at the tablet. He bit his lip when he saw three animatronics on the stage. There was a purple bunny with a red bow-tie, a brown bear with a black top hat and a black bow-tie holding a microphone, and a… duck? Maybe chicken? Well, whatever it was, it was creepy, yellow, and it wore a bib that said "Let's Eat." He looked up at Kayo, only to be surprised that she was looking at him, slightly amused.

"The bear is Freddy Fazbear. He's the mascot of the pizzeria, as if that wasn't already obvious. The bunny is Bonnie; he's a boy by the way so don't get confused. And the chicken – and yes, I believe that's a chicken – is named Chica. Do you see a pattern with the naming?" She asked. Gallerian actually did. Chica the Chicken sounded a lot catchier than Chica the Duck. Probably was the intent. Just then, the phone's message played.

"_Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact."_

"So that means he's been dead, right?" Gallerian asked Kayo, glancing up from the tablet to the sorceress. He may not know much of what's going on, but he does know for a fact that people have died here. He's been told that much.

"Ah yeah, he's dead," Kayo bluntly answered.

"_So I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?"_

"He doesn't sound too confident, does he?" Gallerian asked. Kayo shook her head to show that she agreed with him.

"_Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know."_

"You have no idea," Kayo muttered.

"_Uh, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life."_

"Or, if you're a night guard, a life-threatening atmosphere that if it doesn't kill you will traumatize you for life," Kayo said in a sarcastic happy tone. Gallerian had the nerve to smile slightly at this, despite the looming atmosphere.

"_Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person."_

"This is where sh*t hits the fan, doesn't it?" Gallerian asked, looking at the tablet and seeing that all three animatronics are still there.

"Pretty much, yeah. Prepare for you jaw to drop," Kayo said.

"_Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced.""_

True to Kayo's prediction, Gallerian's jaw dropped. Kayo, having just found the phone, paused the message so he could let out his thoughts.

"… Okay, first of all, f*ck this place. Second, how can he say damage or death so casually? Third, why do they file a missing person report after 90 f*cking days?! Fourth, why do they do that when all evidence of your death is f*cking gone?! And fifth, F*CK THIS PLACE!" Gallerian exclaimed, his questions sounding a bit more panicky with each new sentence. The room was silent for a few moments before Kayo spoke up.

"Got that out of your system?"

"Yeah, why?" Gallerian asked.

"Because prepare to hear the reason why this place should be f*cked, and for your jaw to drop again." Gallerian immediately regretted asking that question. Too late now.

"… Sh*t."

"_Blah blah blah. Now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about."_

"Oh, f*ck you dude," Gallerian said angrily.

"Can't. He's already dead." At this, Gallerian gave his friend a flat look.

"… Kayo, you know I hate when you do something like that to me."

"Do what?" Gallerian was silent for a few seconds before hanging his head and sighing, now looking at the show stage.

"… Never mind." It's no use trying to get Kayo to admit anything when she doesn't want to.

* * *

**1 A.M.**

"_Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them?"_

"Quirky? … Oh f*ck, I think I'm starting to see where this is going," Gallerian muttered.

"Congratulations, you got the Markiplier Foresight Achievement." Gallerian glared at Kayo, but was simply ignored.

"_No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay."_

"They're kind of like us when you think about it," Gallerian commented, looking up at Kayo who nodded in agreement.

"You're right Gallerian. Even though we do get baths probably more irritable than these guys, and girl. Though the irritability is mostly because of each other more than anything else."

"_So, just be aware, the characters to tend to wander a bit."_

"Well, f*ck. That was exactly what I was afraid of," Gallerian muttered, briefly looking at the tablet and seeing that the three animatronics were now looking at the camera, causing him to feel at unease. This is not what he signed up for.

"The next jaw dropping part's about to come up. Be prepared," Kayo said.

"I'm not prepared Kayo, you should know this!"

"_Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh… Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87."_

"… I feel compelled to ask, but I'm afraid that the answer is going to be more than I wanted," Gallerian said.

"You're about the story of it in a nutshell, so don't worry. It also happens to be the jaw dropping part I was just talking about." Gallerian mentally prepared himself when Kayo said that.

"_Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?"_

Despite the readiness, Gallerian's jaw dropped again, "… I'm so glad that this place wasn't around when I was a kid."

"In your first life or this one?" Kayo asked, tilting her head to the right.

"Both. I'm just glad that civilization wasn't advanced enough to know ANYTHING about pizzas yet when I first came about," Gallerian said.

"Same here," Kayo said in agreement.

"_Uh, now concerning your safely, the only _real _risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person."_

"Of f*cking course they won't," Gallerian muttered, frowning at how the kitchen had a black screen, audio only.

"You got to love the recognition system of animatronics nowadays," Kayo sarcastically said.

"_They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to… forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit."_

"Let me take a wild guess here; being stuffed into one of these suits is what causes death, isn't it?" Gallerian asked as he looked at the back stage and saw a bunch of heads of the bear, chicken/duck, and bunny, along with a complete Freddy suit. That was creepy.

"_Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area."_

"Ding! You are correct Gallerian Marlon! You win a trip to the Land of the People who _aren't _thickheaded," Kayo said in a game show host like tone.

* * *

**2 A.M.**

"_So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort… and death."_

"No sh*t, Phone Guy! Actually, does he have a name?" Gallerian asked the sorceress.

"No, not that I'm aware of. The fandom has called him Phone Guy. You're basically on a roll right now," Kayo said.

"_Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh."_

Gallerian's jaw dropped again, "… Holy sh*t… I do NOT want that to happen to me."

"Agreed," Kayo muttered.

"_Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up."_

"I can see why!" Gallerian exclaimed.

"That would be an awkward thing to explain. 'Uh, boss? Why does the contract say 'stalked by killer animatronics who will forcefully stuff you into death suits.'?' 'That's just a legal thing. Don't worry about it.' I wouldn't believe that one bit," Kayo said, using different tones for the two different voices. Gallerian snickered before he nervously looked at the stage again. They were all still there, amazingly.

"_But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to closer the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night."_

"Well, this is going to be an f*cking joy ride," Gallerian sarcastically muttered. He checked the stage and paled.

"Kayo… Bonnie's missing." Kayo got up as Gallerian held the screen up to her. Freddy and Chica were there but, indeed, Bonnie was no longer there.

"Check backstage." Gallerian pressed it, and jumped a foot out of his chair when he saw the animatronic bunny's facing the camera in there.

"OH, HI!" He exclaimed.

"You don't need to frantically look everywhere for them. The tablet uses the power, so you want to conserve it. Also, you can't keep the doors shut forever because they open when the power turns back one. Listening closely is a key way to tell if they're coming close or are in the kitchen. By the way, Bonnie comes from the left, Chica the right," Kayo explained as she sat back down at the desk.

"What happens when the power goes out?" Gallerian asked nervously.

"Short version is that Freddy f*cks us over. I have a feeling that you know the longer version," Kayo explained. Gallerian sighed through gritted teeth.

"I'm liking this job less and less every single second," He muttered, going back and forth from the show stage to the backstage.

* * *

**3 A.M.**

Eventually, when he checked the dining area, he jumped when he saw that Bonnie had moved.

"I am REALLY not liking this! I'm not liking this!" Gallerian said, a bit panicked. Just then, the camera feed went out.

"Oh no. What happened? What happened?!" He asked frantically, checking both door lights.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that it's Bonnie somehow doing that," Kayo commented offhandedly.

"I wasn't aware that the freaking bunny rabbit had a temporary E.M.P. system to knock out the camera feed," Gallerian sarcastically muttered as he checked the tablet again. The camera feed was back on. And Bonnie had gone backstage again.

"You're actually doing fairly well. Granted, you're kind of wasting power when you check for the location of Bonnie and to see if Chica is still in her place, but you're still good," Kayo commented.

"You know, I'm **really **wondering why a kid family pizzeria can't afford enough power to keep the security room running all night long," Gallerian muttered.

"With stuff like the Bite of 87' there are a lot of lawsuits… among other things," Kayo said.

"You mean with the death of the night guards?" Gallerian asked, raising an eyebrow.

"… Sort of… Let's just say that five children went missing… Their bodies were ever found," Kayo bluntly said. Gallerian's eyes widen at this before they were filled with disgust as he gritted his teeth.

"I can't believe that the world has become so sicken that someone kills five children at a kid family pizzeria just because," He said.

"I know. And this is a lot coming from a corrupted judge and murderous tailor/sorceress – who were both reborn as robots that are famous Japanese voice synthesizer," Kayo said.

* * *

**4 A.M.**

"We're doing well. Almost 50 percent power left. We can make it," Gallerian said, periodically checking the tablet to keep an eye on Bonnie and Chica.

"You've just jinxed us, you know that?" Kayo asked. Gallerian shrugged as he once again checked the tablet, only to pale slightly when he saw that Bonnie was gone. As if that wasn't bad enough, Gallerian and Kayo heard music coming from down the hallway.

"… What the h*ll is that?!" Gallerian asked.

"I think that's Freddy… He's able to emanate two different pieces of music from himself, that carousal music being one of them. In fact, before he murders you, he actually plays his song, which is the music box form of "Toreador March". It can last up to a minute and two seconds, but it always cuts off. It also plays at the end when you've beaten the fifth night," Kayo explained. Gallerian nodded before he checked the door to the left, only to jump about an exact foot into the air when he saw a purple bunny leaning in the doorway. He instantly closed the door.

"Holy f*ck!" He exclaimed in fright. He quickly checked the stage as Kayo got up from the desk and checked the door light. She looked out the window and saw a shadow.

"Yep, he's still out there. Word of advice, look through the windows when you press the lights. For Bonnie, you'll see his shadow, and for Chica you'll just see Chica," Kayo said. Gallerian, looked over to the right and pressed the door light. Both he _and_ Kayo jumped when they saw Chica standing in front of the window. Gallerian quickly closed the door there.

"I really did jinx us, didn't I?"

"… I think you did… I was only joking about that!" Kayo yelled, now a bit angry.

* * *

**5 A.M.**

"Is he still out there?" Gallerian asked, checking the left door light. He cringed slightly when he saw that the shadow was still there, "Yep. He's still there."

"Chica will **not** leave," Kayo said, looking at Chica through the window as she pressed the door light. "Go away! Leave us in peace! We are not endoskeletons! We aren't even humans! We're robots, alright?! We're made of indestructible metal, so you can't even stuff us into those stupid suits anyways!" Kayo yelled.

"I don't think it's a good idea to insult them…" Gallerian muttered.

"Who cares?! We're behind doors, they can't get to us!" Kayo exclaimed. She stopped and took a deep breath, forcing herself to calm down. She shivered when she heard carousal music down the hallway. As time went on, they were stuck in the room for a while. Just when Kayo was about to lift the right door when Chica was gone, both doors went up, and the room suddenly became pitch black. Not even the fan was running.

"… No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no," Gallerian whispered before Kayo made a sharp move with her finger to her lips, causing him to stop. She slowly went to the floor, laying on it.

"… Play… dead… they'll think you're an empty costume, and it'll save your some time," Kayo whispered, her back to the left door. Gallerian didn't nod, but he understood as he followed Kayo's advice and went limp. He listened as he heard footsteps in the darkness. He almost jumped though when Freddy's eyes began to blink form the left doorway as that dreaded March music played. They kept still, and just as Freddy was about to cut off his music, a bell rung throughout the pizzeria, signaling that it was now **6 A.M. **Gallerian breathed a sigh of relief.

"Don't be relieved yet; it's going to get worse tomorrow," Kayo said, walking out the right door. Gallerian quickly followed her.

"Doesn't mean that I can't be relieved that we've survived the night," He said sharply.

"Yeah, I know," Kayo said as they got into their car, with Kayo in the driver's seat and Gallerian sitting in the passenger's seat. Kayo started the car and the two left the dreaded pizzeria for now. Kayo was honestly glad that they survived the first night, and now she was planning for the ultimate downfall for the pizzeria after they leave so no one has to go throw what they're currently going through ever again.

* * *

**A/N: Oh Kayo, what on earth are you thinking in that evil little mind of yours? Well, anyways, I hope you all enjoyed Gallerian and Kayo almost getting caught by Freddy on the first night. I promise that the next chapter will be much more interesting. **

**Thank you for reviewing and please review!**


	3. Night 2: Fright on the High Seas

**Hello everyone, li43101 here with another chapter! In this chapter, Gallerian learns that there's another animatronic that Kayo didn't mention to him, he gets angry, and Kayo starts to get nervous. You'll see why later in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. The Vocaloids belong to Crypton Media, and all Five Nights at Freddy's characters belong to Scott Cawthon. This is Rated T for censored cussing (because my readers know I myself don't cuss). Enjoy:**

* * *

**Night 2**

When they came back to the restaurant, Gallerian remained quiet. Even when they got to the office, he was quiet. This made Kayo raise an eyebrow.

"Why are you suddenly so quiet?" She asked.

"Because I'm mentally training myself not to panic like I did the previous night," Gallerian answered as he took a deep breath.

"Well… all I can say to that is good luck," She said, taking her seat on the desk again as Gallerian sat in the chair.

* * *

**12 A.M.**

This time Gallerian didn't jump at the sound of the ringing. He quickly checked the show stage, putting the tablet down once he confirmed that all three animatronics were still there.

"You're saving our power. Smart," Kayo said with a nod of approval.

"Like I said, I'm going to be calm. Or at least, I'll attempt to be calm," Gallerian said before saying to the phone, "By the way, do you have any more sage advice for me, since my friend here knows pretty much everything about this place already?"

"Yep." Gallerian glared at Kayo, but stopped when the message began to play.

"_Uhh, Hello? Hello? Uh, well, if you're hearing this and you made it to day two, uh congrats!"_

"Thank you, even though you still don't sound confident and are already dead yourself," Gallerian said.

"Yeah, at least he helps gives you helpful tips from beyond the grave. Smart move on Phone Guy's part," Kayo commented.

"_I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses."_

"Joy," Gallerian said sarcastically.

"It gets worse. In both that fact and the fact that Freddy will possibly start stalking us starting tomorrow night," Kayo said. Gallerian hung his head before quickly checking the camera again. They were all still there… Ah, no wait, the light was tricking with him. Bonnie's gone.

"Well, f*ck."

"_Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place. You know…"_

"No! Bonnie's already gone," Gallerian said, checking the dining room and seeing that Bonnie was in the shadows close to the camera, his shadowed form visible against the light in the background. He started to question this guys' intelligence and why it was so freaking dark.

"_Uh… Interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though-"_

"No sh*t. By the way, thanks for wanting me about that ahead of time Kayo."

"No problem."

"_\- so, hey, I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right?"_

"Right," Gallerian muttered as he quickly checked the camera again. Bonnie was still there. Good. Kayo checked the right door light door for him, finally being physically helpful for once, and sighed silently when she didn't see Chica there.

"_I-I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights. There are blind spots in your camera views, and those blind spots happen to be right outside of your doors."_

"Why? That's my only question to that. Why?" Gallerian asked.

"I think the answer to that question and several other questions we've asked – and will ask for that matter – is probably the same reason we're even here in the first place; low budget," Kayo answered. Gallerian sighed at this.

"I officially hate the existence of desperation due to very little money."

"_So if-if you can't find something, or someone, on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights. Uh, you might only have a few seconds to react…"_

"I noticed. Thank you again, Kayo, for warning me about that, no matter how subtle it was," Gallerian said.

"No problem," Kayo said, mentally smirking. A certain _something_ that is liked a bit too much by the FNAF community is going to be said soon by Phone Guy.

"_Uh, not that you would be in any danger, of course. I'm not implying that."_

"No, 'cause that would be silly," Gallerian joking and sarcastically said, mimicking the act of waving a joke or comment aside.

* * *

**1 A.M.**

"_Also, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time."_

"Now, what?!" Gallerian asked, not noticing the evil grin that appeared on Kayo's face at that moment. Slightly panicked, he went to the camera that was to Pirate Cove, only to jump about a foot in the air when he saw some sort of dog-like creature with an eye patch poking through the curtains with the help of a sharp looking metal hook.

"… Who and what the h*ll are you and what do you think you're doing?! WHY?!" Gallerian asked.

"_The character in there seems unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched. I don't know."_

"Are you serious?!" Gallerian asked.

"That's the beauty and horror of good ol' Foxy the Pirate! Here's the worst part; he's faster than the others, so when he comes after you, he full on sprints. So if you check up on him too much, he charges you. If you check on him too little, he still charges you. The key is to close the left door as soon as he's out of Pirate's Cove and to find the perfect balance between too much and too little depending on what night we're on," Kayo said. Gallerian glared at her.

"It would've been nice if you told me that _before_!" He yelled.

"Where's the fun in that?" Kayo asked bluntly, causing Gallerian to hang his head and quickly check the tablet.

"Never mind," He muttered angrily as he checked for Bonnie, only to panic and close the left door when he saw Bonnie in the West Hall Corner, uncomfortably close to the blind spot Phone Guy had _just _mentioned not too long ago.

"_Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control!"_

"I wish we did," Gallerian muttered bitterly.

"_Uh, talk to you soon."_

"Look on the bright side, you have me; an expert on all things Fazbear related," Kayo said, doing a mock bow. Gallerian rolled his eyes as he checked the main stage, checking the dining area when he saw that Chica was missing before seeing her shadowed form in the camera there. He quickly checked to see if Bonnie was still in the corner. When he wasn't he checked the door light. He opened the door when he saw nothing.

"I hate this!" Gallerian yelled angrily, only to jump when he checked the show stage and saw Freddy looking directly at the camera.

"You don't need to check up on the other animatronics. You can hear Chica and Bonnie when they move. You only need to check up on Pirate Cove for now," Kayo said. Gallerian took a deep breath, deciding to do the wise thing and listen to Kayo. He checked Pirate Cove, and saw that Foxy was still peaking out of the curtains. Kayo gritted her teeth when she heard Freddy's _d*mned_ music down the hallway as she checked the right doorway. No Chica. Good.

* * *

**2 A.M.**

"You know, I really have to wonder something… Why are the facial recognition of these animatronics so bad at night that they think that humans are endoskeletons without costumes on?" Gallerian asked, a hand raised to check the door lights.

"I… I actually don't know about that. I'll have to check up with Scott Cawthon, the creator of the Freddy game, and ask him about that or just wait until the next game comes out." Gallerian almost chocked on phlegm when he heard this.

"He's making a second game?!" He asked.

"With the first one being an instant hit and fan demands, I don't think he really has much of a choice," Kayo answered. Gallerian checked the left door light and almost jumped when he saw Bonnie. He quickly slammed the door.

"NO! NOT OKAY! THAT'S NOT OKAY!" Gallerian yelled.

"I don't think that'll make them stop," Kayo commented lightly, checking the right door for any signs of Chica. Still none so far.

"_**Dum dum diddly dum dum."**_

"What the h*ll?! Who's doing that?!" Gallerian yelled.

"I don't know exactly who's doing that, but there is one possibility that I think might be true. That's Foxy humming his old theme song or something. He's probably bored while sitting in the dark, unable to entertain kids or anything," Kayo answered.

"Why is he out of order?" Gallerian asked as he checked up on the fox. He almost cringed when he saw Foxy close to the camera.

"Theory and most likely answer is that Foxy is the main cause of the Bite. He has the sharp teeth to do it, and it appears that his jaw is broken. I can imagine how the manager wouldn't want a repeat of the Bite, so putting him out of order seems like the safest option. They can't have him scrapped because that would cost money that these people don't have, so having him hidden in Pirate Cove is the only thing they can do," Kayo explained. Gallerian nodded in understanding, checking the door light and frowning when he saw Bonnie's shadow.

* * *

**3 A.M.**

"How long is this night going to last?" Gallerian complained. He seemed to be on a mood swing- at least to Kayo he is. At first he was attempting to be calm, then he became slightly panicked, then he was angry, then he was in full on panic mode, and now he's just plain bored.

"You sound rather bored," She remarked, trying to instigate something from him, since they should be on guard given their current situation. Gallerian checked the door light again and opened the door when he didn't see a shadow before checking the cove again.

"That's because nothing's happening! Honestly, once you know what's going on and you know what to do, it's not scary," He answered. Kayo gave him a skeptical look.

"Whatever you say," Kayo said. Honestly, Gallerian is more of a drama queen than she is, and that's saying a lot. She checked the lights and almost smiled when she didn't see Chica. Gallerian's going to find out the hard way that things aren't that easy as they seem.

* * *

**4 A.M.**

"Please go back in to your cove," Gallerian said politely to the tablet while looking at Pirate Cove. Foxy had not moved at all, which was both good and bad. Kayo checked the door light on the right and casually closed it when she saw Chica in the window.

"He's not going to listen to you," Kayo said. She quickly checked the light and opened the door, not seeing Chica in the window. Gallerian shrugged, but paused when he heard the sounds of metal items being knocked around. "Don't worry, that's just Chica in the kitchen."

"… I feel like making a Kitchen with Dina joke, but I'm not going to," Gallerian said. When he checked Pirate Cove again, he froze. He quickly snapped himself out of it and slammed the left door shut. Kayo was about to ask him what that was about, but was stopped when she heard banging. Once they stopped, she looked over at him, impressed that he managed to catch that.

"You did well," She said.

"What can I say? I have somewhat fast reflex," Gallerian answered with a shrug.

* * *

**5 A.M.**

"Crap!" Gallerian said when he saw Bonnie outside the door before quickly closing it.

"Sh*t!" Upon hearing Kayo say that, he looked over at her and saw the fight door go down with a loud slam.

"Chica?" Gallerian asked.

Kayo simply pressed the door light, revealing Chica peering in on them through the window, "Does that answer your question?"

"Yes, it does. We're only at 30% power, we're okay. We're okay. We're okay," Gallerian repeatedly said over and over again, until banging was heard from the left door, and then he started saying, "Go away please, go away please, go-"

Kayo stopped him by slapping him in the cheek. Hard.

"… You feel better?" Kayo asked.

"Yeah. Thanks," Gallerian answered, now feeling a lot better. He shook his head, trying to get what he did out of his system, "I think my speech system malfunctioned there for a second or two."

"For once, I don't blame you," Kayo said, nervously looking at the right door. She checked it and sighed in relief when she saw that Chica wasn't there, opening the door. Gallerian checked the left door, opening it when he didn't see a shadow.

"_**Dum dum diddly dum dum."**_

"No you don't! You don't dum diddly do!" Gallerian yelled. He took a deep breath as he quickly checked Pirate Cove, "You would think it would be easy once you realize that you only really need to check Pirate Cove. In reality, it just makes everything harder. Why is that?"

"Let's just chalk it up as one of the great mysteries of life and leave it be," Kayo offered, checking the right door light.

* * *

**6 A.M.**

"Thank you!" Gallerian yelled, a smile slowly appearing on his face. He got up as Kayo headed out the right door.

"We're doing well this time around. All we have to do is keep that up, and also check up on Freddy every now and again so we know when and if the immediately close the right door," Kayo said. Gallerian raised an eyebrow.

"I thought he came from the left?"

"He does; when the power goes out that is. He comes from the right when he's just free-roaming," Kayo explained as they got into their car. Gallerian nodded in understanding.

"So, let me take a guess, I'll find out something tonight that you didn't tell me, again?" Gallerian asked.

"Maybe. Maybe not. Only one way to find out," Kayo said as she started up the car. Gallerian sighed at this.

"I never liked Wednesdays anyways."

* * *

**A/N: Gallerian, you're about to like Wednesdays even less now. Especially with what I'm going to throw at you in the next chapter. **

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Thank you for reading and please review!**


	4. Night 3: The Golden Solution

**Hello everyone, li43101 here with another chapter! I meant to post this yesterday but I forgot. Sorry about that.**

** In this chapter, Gallerian and Kayo bring self-defense weapons (more for reassurance than anything else), Golden Freddy almost literally scares the life out of Gallerian, Freddy stalks them, and a very popular song plays to pass the time, mostly because I want to add something else to this story of horror.**

**Also, for anyone wondering why Gallerian's going to hate Wednesdays and Thursdays even more, here's a quick explanation: Wednesdays lead up to the Night 3, which I think technically takes place during Thursday morning if the first night starts on Monday night/really early Tuesday morning. Why will he hate it? I just mentioned Golden Freddy scaring the life out of him, of course he won't like those two things. Wouldn't you hate it too if that was the period where Golden Freddy made you faint? I know I would. Anyways, let's just get this started.  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. The Vocaloids belong to Crypton Media, and all Five Nights at Freddy's characters belong to Scott Cawthon. This is Rated T for censored cussing (because my readers know I myself don't cuss). Enjoy:**

* * *

**Night 3**

Gallerian brought something with him to work this time around that he thinks will be very valuable and possibly a life-saver, a very helpful distraction, or just simply an incredible article of reassurance; his mallet from his first life, when he was a judge.

Kayo, seeing that he was bringing a self-defense weapon, brought along her tailor scissors. Of course, she could always use magic to get them to leave if she wanted. Upon remembering this, Gallerian asked her why she just doesn't give the building electrical power during the night. Her response?

"Keeping a building running on electrical magic will not only possibly fry me and destroy my robotic body, but running electrical magic through a building for about six hours straight isn't as simple as pressing the freaking buttons to the freaking doors."

Gallerian quickly discarded the question from his mind, not wanting to know any more details on the subject for the rest of his life. Even when they got to the restaurant, he didn't want to question it. He figured that would be the wisest thing he's ever done so far. This time around though, Kayo simply pulled up a stool and sat next to him. Easier to keep an eye on the tablet, she says.

* * *

**12 A.M.**

Gallerian simply waited out the ringing, wondering what sage advice the phone guy had for them – or him, precisely, since Kayo knows everything – this time.

"_Hello, hello? Hey, you're doing great! Most people don't last this long."_

"I can't imagine why," Gallerian sarcastically said, checking the camera and quickly going to Pirate Cove.

"_I mean, you know, they usually move on to other things by now. I'm not implying that they died. Th-th-that's not what I meant."_

"No, because that would be silly!" Gallerian sarcastically exclaimed.

"Well, look whose riding the Sarcasm Express today," Kayo sarcastically said.

"You're on the ride too; might as well enjoy it," Gallerian said.

"_Uh, anyway I better not take up too much of your time. Things start getting real tonight."_

"If by 'getting real' you mean Freddy stalking us sometime tonight, then yes, this is going to get _very _real," Kayo said in an exaggerated tone. Gallerian didn't like the sound of that as he checked up on Pirate Cove, then the Stage. Freddy was still in his place, and Foxy wasn't peaking out of the curtains yet. Although Chica and Bonnie have moved, this is better than expected considering that it's the third night and they haven't been doing so well with managing their power the last two nights.

"_Uh… Hey, listen, I had an idea: if you happen to get caught and want to avoid getting stuffed into a Freddy suit, uhh, try playing dead! You know, go limp."_

"You're too late for that. Thank you, Kayo, for telling me to do that when we lost power on night one," Gallerian said. The sorceress nodded.

"_Then there's a chance that, uh, maybe they'll think that you're an empty costume instead."_

"… When he puts it that way, I'm starting to see a bad side to this," Gallerian said.

"_Then again if they think you're an empty costume, they might try to… stuff a metal skeleton into you."_

"Figures," Gallerian muttered, checking up on Foxy and Freddy. Neither of them moved. Good.

"You're good at detecting this kind of stuff beforehand, I must say," Kayo said, impressed. Gallerian simply shrugged.

"_I wonder how that would work."_

"Why would he wonder about that?!" Gallerian exclaimed.

"Curiosity kills the cat, Gallerian. We of all creatures know this," Kayo simply said.

"That is why I'm not a big fan of cats," Gallerian said.

"Agreed," Kayo muttered, thinking of how (as Elluka Clockworker) her sister-in-law, Irina Clockwork/Iroha Nekomura, liked that red Persian cat plushie so much that she got the ability to turn into it after the Great Levianta Fire _('D*mn you, Seth Twilight.')_. She shivered at the memory. She quickly got up and checked both doors. No Bonnie and Chica. They're doing well.

"_Yeah, never mind, scratch that. It's best just not to get caught."_

"No sh*t," Both Kayo and Gallerian said simultaneously. For once, they didn't mind that they said something at the same time with something else.

"_Um… Ok, I'll leave you to it. See you on the flip side."_

"He tries to be positive, but even he knows that this won't end well. Right?" Gallerian asked the woman next to him. Kayo nodded. Gallerian simply sighed and checked camera 2B in case Freddy was there, where he saw a poster he never saw before. It looked a lot like Freddy, except it was golden.

Huh. Odd.

He put the tablet down so he could check the left door, but froze when his eyes settled upon the golden, lifeless suit version of Freddy that was on a random stool in front of the desk. Gallerian and Kayo stared at it for a good five seconds before Gallerian fell forward out of his chair, hitting the floor with a rather quiet thud, now unconscious with the tablet on the now empty stage next to him. Kayo looked down at him, then back up at the lifeless Freddy costume only to see that it was gone. Casually, she checked both doors, closing them when she saw Bonnie and Chica outside, and went to revive Gallerian.

* * *

**1 A.M.**

"Gallerian? You alright?" She asked, shaking him. When that didn't work, she checked the circuit board that was built into the back of his neck (whose idea was that, anyway?). She saw that his stasis function was currently set to off mood somehow.

"… Huh… Didn't know Golden Freddy could do that… then again the night guard was never a humanoid robot. Mentally noted," She muttered. She flipped it back to awake and barely managed to get out of the way as Gallerian sat straight up, looking at the spot where Golden Freddy once was with wide eyes.

"AH- F*CK! WHAT THE F*CK!? … WHAT THE F*CK, OKAY!? NOT OKAY! … WHAT THE F*CK, KAYO?!" He asked, now looking up at the sorceress with a panicky look.

"That would be Golden Freddy. Rumor is that one of the five kids killed here was stuffed into that thing. But it's also speculated that the killer used it in order to lure the kids into the backstage area and kill them. It's more of a ghost than anything. It has the ability to teleport into the room, even if both doors are closed, and in the game if you stare at it for too long, he crash's the game and kills you. The way to get rid of him is to quickly hold up the tablet. Looking away from him without looking at the tablet and fainting work as well, apparently" Kayo explained.

"It… would've… been nice… to have… known that… **before**… I was turned off… and scarred for life…" Gallerian panted, rubbing his forehead as Kayo helped him up. She picked up the tablet that he dropped when he fainted and gave it back to him. Gallerian nodded and, when he checked the kitchen because he thought he heard something, he heard rather familiar carousal music coming from somewhere not too far away, and immediately raised an eyebrow.

"… I think that means Freddy's in the kitchen…" Kayo said, trailing off.

"… With Dina," Gallerian jokingly added, trying to lift his own spirits after what just happened. Kayo let out a very small smile.

"Actually, it's not Dina he's in there with. It's Chica," She jokingly corrected. Gallerian listened in, and heard that there was the sound of metal being knocked around.

"Huh… You're actually right… It also makes more sense for him to be with Chica rather than Dina," He said.

"Dina kind of rhymes with Chica too," Kayo pointed out as Gallerian opened the left door once he saw that Bonnie wasn't there. Gallerian laughed a little at what Kayo said, having not realized that himself until she said it.

"You're right! They do kind of rhyme," Gallerian said as he checked Pirate's Cove, glad that Foxy was only peeking out at the camera at this point. He feared for much worse since the tablet wasn't on him while he was unconscious.

* * *

**2 A.M.**

Kayo opened the right door, after having checked that neither Freddy nor Chica were standing at the door. Gallerian raised an eyebrow at this.

"Why?" He asked as he casually closed the left door when he saw Bonnie in the doorway.

"If you have the right door open, and you look away, there's a chance that Freddy will jump in and kill you. So, to make sure that doesn't happen and to keep my eyes and ears peeled for him _and _Chica, I'm standing – or rather, sitting – guard on the right door," Kayo explained, her back to Gallerian as she checked the lights. Gallerian mentally reviewed her plan before he nodded.

"That makes sense. I'll keep my eye on the left door for Bonnie and Foxy… And Freddy in case he decides to change things up on us," He said.

"Sounds like a plan," Kayo said with a smile. They're getting somewhere. Good.

* * *

**3 A.M.**

"You know, I'm wondering why we are talking so casually when, at the same time, we're defending ourselves against animatronics that want to stuff us into the suits of death," Gallerian wondered out loud.

"It's because having a normal conversation is good for you. It can help you remain calm even in situations almost exactly like this," Kayo answered, casually closing the right door when she saw Chica at the window.

"True… Still though, I can't believe they're all out," Gallerian complained as he checked the left door light, not seeing Bonnie, before he checked Pirate's Cove. Foxy hadn't made a move yet.

"Well, technically, Foxy isn't out of his cove yet. So they're not all out yet," Kayo said. Gallerian rolled his eyes.

"Whatever Ms. Technical," He said. He felt a slight jolt in his back, as if he had been shocked or pinched, "Ow!" He looked over his shoulder and glared at the sorceress, whose back was still facing the corrupted judge.

"… Stop glaring at me at this instant, Gallerian Marlon, or else the Great Levianta Fire will look like a cute kitten in comparison to what I'll do to you," Kayo said casually, without looking over at Gallerian as she checked the door lights. Gallerian immediately looked away and noted **not **to insult her again. For the rest of their work time. He'll probably forget about this by the time they're done on Friday, if the title of the game is anything to go off of.

* * *

**4 A.M.**

After checking Pirate's Cove, the door light, and repeating the process over and over again – only occasionally closing the door because of Bonnie and only once because of Foxy – Gallerian was now bored.

Officially.

Again.

It's not really scary or frightening anymore, especially since Kayo's got the other door. Plus, he's gotten into the pattern of the animatronics, minus Freddy. But Kayo will take care of Freddy and Chica, and it's wiser if she does since she knows more about the game than he does.

He informed Kayo of his latest thought on the situation and his boredom.

"Here," She said, tossing him an IPod player that had Kayo's IPod in it, the right door closed because of Chica. He looked at it with a raised eyebrow.

"My IPod actually has a Five Nights at Freddy's song on it. **The Living Tombstones** actually made a song for it. It'll provide entertainment at least," Kayo answered. Gallerian, in response, simply shrugged, putting the machine on the table. He turned it on and saw that it was on the song Kayo was talking about. It was called **Five Nights at Freddy's****.** He pressed play, not knowing what he was getting himself into this time.

_**Verse 1:**_

_We're waiting every night_

_To finally roam and invite_

_Newcomers to play with us_

_For many years we've been all alone_

"It's rather… catchy for a FNAF song, isn't it?" Gallerian asked, suddenly using an acronym for the game. Kayo didn't answer, as she was now busy sitting guard at the right door again.

_We're forced to be still and play_

_The same songs we've known since that day_

_An imposter took our lives away_

_Now we're stuck here to decay_

"Ah! There we go with the creepy stuff," Gallerian simply said, checking Pirate Cove, only to see that Foxy was gone.

* * *

**5 A.M.**

_**Pre-Chorus**_

_Please let us get in!_

_Don't lock us away!_

_We're not like what you're thinking_

"I kind of doubt that," Gallerian muttered, closing the door just as Foxy was about to run in, causing the animatronic to slam face first into the door. Under normal circumstances, Gallerian would laugh his *ss off. But these aren't normal circumstances.

"You'd be surprise Gallerian," Kayo said, closing the door in order to keep Freddy out.

_We are poor little souls_

_Who have lost all control_

_And we're forced here to take that role_

"Okay, when they put it like that, it makes me start to regret my previous statement," Gallerian said. About to open the door but didn't when he saw Bonnie's shadow.

"The pre-chorus isn't done yet," Kayo said. This left Gallerian completely stunned.

"Wait, this part's just the pre-chorus?!"

_We've been all alone_

_Stuck in our little zones_

_Since 1987_

"Now that's just not nice, pulling out the 1987 card," Gallerian said, opening the door when he saw that Bonnie was gone.

"They'll do whatever it takes. By the way, how much power are we looking at?" Kayo asked.

"Surprisingly, we're doing rather well. 50%. We can make it!" Gallerian said happily, glad that they were going to survive another night.

_Join us, be our friend_

_Or just be stuck and defend_

_After all you only got_

"First, h*ll no to being your friend. Only when you stop trying to kill us. Second, we've been defending ourselves for the past two nights, now going on third night. And for the third thing I need to say, let me take an educated guess as to what's going to be said next. Five Night's at Freddy's?" Gallerian asked.

_**Chorus: x2**_

_Five Nights at Freddy's _

_Is this where you want to be_

_I just don't get it_

_Why do you want to stay_

"First, called it. Second, we don't want to be here. And third, we don't get why we're staying here either, so you're not alone," Gallerian said.

"No kidding," Kayo said. That song fits their situation more than it should. It's kind of creepy.

_**Verse 2:**_

_We're really quite surprised _

_We get to see you another night_

"We're as surprised as you are," Kayo muttered, glaring at Chica through the window.

_You should've looked for another job_

_You should have said to this place goodbye_

"We should have. But we've already got ourselves well into this mess, we're staying here until we get our freaking paycheck!" Gallerian declared.

"I wonder if it's too late to take jobs washing dishes…" Kayo muttered, opening the right door when Chica left.

_It's like there's so much more_

_Maybe you've been in this place before_

"Now the song is just talking to the main character of the game, isn't it?" Gallerian asked.

"Yeah. Mike Schmidt," Kayo answered.

"Interesting last name. May just be me, but it sounds German," Gallerian muttered.

_We remember a face like yours_

_You seem acquainted with those doors_

"That's incredibly creepy," Gallerian said.

"Agreed."

_**-Pre-Chorus**_

_**-Chorus**_

"… Well that was interesting," Gallerian said. He then proceeded to put the song on loop. After a number of times listening to the song repeating, he went to check how much power they had left when-

* * *

**6 A.M.**

Gallerian simply put the I-Pad down on the table.

"Well, doesn't matter how much power we have now," He said, getting up.

"We'll, let's go get some rest. We'll be needing it," Kayo said, going out the right door once more. Gallerian followed her, grabbing the I-Pad player with Kayo's I-Pad on the way out, wondering what it would be like to sing that song. It may be creepy, but it's incredibly catchy and cool.

* * *

**A/N: Seriously, that song is so catchy and cool. I always find my way back to that song. Someone help me. I can't get away. Better yet, someone help Gallerian. I don't think he can handle another encounter like that from Golden Freddy without going through a complete meltdown.**

**Anyways, I hope you all liked the chapter. Thank you for reading and please review.**


	5. Night 4: New Resolutions

**Hello everyone, li43101 here with another chapter! In this chapter, Gallerian learns the hard way of the fate of Phone Guy, and both Gallerian and Kayo find an unexpected ally in a very scary and controversial animatronic. Before you ask, no, it's not Golden Freddy. Didn't I tell you at the end of last chapter that Gallerian probably can't handle another encounter like that with Goldie? Just read on if you want to know who the animatronic is.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. The Vocaloids belong to Crypton Media, and all Five Nights at Freddy's characters belong to Scott Cawthon. This is Rated T for censored cussing (because my readers know I myself don't cuss). Enjoy:**

* * *

**Night 4**

Gallerian took a deep breath as they went into the restaurant. Kayo looked over at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Trying to remain calm yet again?" Kayo asked, curious.

You know, since that worked _so well _last time he tried that.

"… Yeah… I got to try something, because freaking out doesn't help us at all," Gallerian answered. Kayo merely nodded in understanding as they got to the security room. Gallerian sat facing the left door and Kayo the same with the right. She knew, however, that that calmness he was trying to build up wasn't going to last for long though, especially knowing that the message that the Phone Guy will leave is going to end very badly.

* * *

**12 A.M.**

"Also, just so you know, this is the recording where the Phone Guy meets his untimely demise," Kayo said, referring to the message as the ringing began. Gallerian decided not to prepare for it since it's never worked before and just simply nodded, sighing. This wasn't going to be fun. But hey, at least he knows this time!

Too bad he doesn't know exactly how exactly the demise will happen.

"_Hello, hello? Hey! Hey wow, day 4. I knew you could do it."_

"He sounds tired," Gallerian remarked, checking Pirate Cove real quickly before checking the left door light. Foxy was still hiding and Bonnie wasn't outside the door yet.

"_Uh, hey, listen, I may not be around to send you a message tomorrow. __***banging sound***__"_

Gallerian slightly jumped at the banging sound, not expecting that from the recording.

"It gets worse," Kayo muttered, checking the right door light. No sign of Freddy or Chica. Gallerian wasn't reassured by his words.

"_It's-It's been a bad night here for me. Um, I-I'm kinda glad that I recorded my messages for you __***clears throat***__ uh, when I did."_

"You're a brave and helpful soul for doing that. Thank you for your effort, your time, and your advice," Gallerian muttered.

"_Uh, hey, do me a favor. __***bang bang* **__Maybe sometime, uh, you could check inside those suits in the back room? __***bang bang***__ I'm going to try to hold out until someone checks. Maybe it won't be so bad."_

"I wish that were the case, but sadly no, it's going to be really bad," Kayo said.

"_***bang bang***__ Uh, I-I-I-I always wondered what was in all those empty heads back there. __***chime plays***__."_

"Oh-no… Freddy," Gallerian muttered, quickly checking Pirate Cove again.

"_You know… __***moan***__ oh, no - __***noises followed by an animatronic screech and static***__"_

Gallerian jumped at the screeching, not at all prepared for that. He sat there, breathing heavily for a few minutes before he calmed down. He checked the door light and quickly slammed the door when he saw Bonnie.

"I was **not **prepared for that…" He muttered.

"Can't blame you," Kayo muttered, checking the right door light.

"I know I was not prepared for that as well. It's because we leave, and every time we forget how bad it is and then we get in here and it's just dead terrifying once again! It's an undeniable cycle that's annoying and terrifying at the same time when you realize it," Gallerian said.

* * *

**1 A.M.**

Freddy's laughter echoed throughout the building. Gallerian just shook his head, not allowing himself to be phased as he checked the door lights. Still no signs of Bonnie. And when he checked the cameras, there was also no sign of Foxy getting ready to run. There was nothing from Kayo's side either, so they were doing fairly well so far. But knowing their luck, that won't last for long.

"Okay you guys, we're settled in for the night. Don't think you can sneak up on us!" Gallerian exclaimed, taunting the animatronics.

"You're just saying that in order to be occupied, aren't you?" Kayo asked.

"Yes," Gallerian said before asking, "Why do we have to work through six hours of this crap? In fact why did we come back for another night?!"

"Because of budget, remember?" Kayo asked. Gallerian practically turned red (or blue if you want to be funny with it).

"TO H*LL WITH THE BUDGET! I'm the f*cking epitome of GREED, I can just make gold and silver appear and we'll be fine! I can bend metal to my will, and I can f*cking scare dudes with blue flames if I have to!" He yelled. When he checked the lights, he saw Bonnie in the doorway and quickly hit the door button.

* * *

**2 A.M.**

"Gallerian, there's actually a theory about Foxy that you might be interested in," Kayo said, checking the door and relieved that neither Chica nor Freddy were there.

"Okay, I'll bite. No pun intended. What's the theory?" Gallerian asked, checking Pirate Cove and sighing in relief to see that had yet to peer out of the curtains.

"First, whatever you say Barbara. Second, the theory is that Foxy is actually not harmful." Gallerian blinked a couple times at this, letting his mind process the sentence.

"Care to explain? … Also, did you just call me f*cking Barbara?!"

"Well, whenever he does make it into your room, he just peers in and doesn't grab you like the other three, which supports the theory. Some say he charges to your room in order to check up on you to see if you're alive if you don't check up on him a lot. Same people say he charges to your room if you check up on him too frequently because he doesn't want you to worry… Or something like that. The theory as to why you die in the game from him is because his screeching combined with the fear you see with him charging down the hall is enough to give you a heart attack. As for calling you Barbara, Barbara Dunkleman from Rooster Teeth makes puns," Kayo explained.

"Uh huh…" Gallerian said, still a little cautious of Foxy, "Also, I know who f*cking Barbara Dunkleman is and what she does. That's why I take offense to that."

* * *

**3 A.M.**

Gallerian went to check on Foxy once again and choked on his own breath when he saw that the fox was already peering out of the curtains.

"I thought I was in the balance between too much and too little! F*cking h*ll!" Gallerian said, coughing a bit in order to regain control of his breath. Kayo patted him on the back.

"Just be glad that once we're done with tomorrow night, we're free from this horrible place," Kayo said. Well, technically, that wasn't entirely correct. They still have the 6th and 7th night to do. And since the 7th night will involve them messing with the A.I. of the animatronics, they'll get fired, and that's how they'll get out of this place.

Kayo's not going to tell Gallerian though. Like she said before, where's the fun in that?

"Yeah, yeah," Gallerian muttered as he checked the door light, only to see Bonnie. He went to close the door, but was shocked to see that the door wouldn't close. He stood there for a few moments in stunned silence.

"… What? What? What?! … No. Don't do that Bonnie. Don't do this to us Bonnie. Let me close the door," He finally said. Kayo closed the right door upon hearing this and grabbed the tablet from him, checking on Pirate Cove for him while he made sure that Bonnie didn't get in.

"Well… bad news; Foxy is out of Pirate Cove but is still in view of the camera. He's getting ready to charge," She said.

"Great… GO AWAY BONNIE! GO AWAY FROM THE F*CKING DOOR AND LEAVE US THE F*CK ALONE!" Gallerian yelled, trying to intimidate Bonnie enough to make him go away from the door so he can close it again. The bunny wouldn't leave though. The animatronic just kept staring into the bluenette's soul, making him shudder. Gallerian was ready to grab his stool and 'persuade' Bonnie to leave, when he saw Kayo checked the tablet and go pale out of the corner of his eye, making himself go paled.

"… We're f*cked, aren't we?" He asked, still keeping Bonnie from coming in the door.

"Potentially, yes. Remember, we're indestructible robots. I don't think we'll be able to fit into the costumes easily," Kayo said.

"Well, f*ck me sideways and call me Mike," Gallerian muttered sarcastically.

* * *

**4 A.M.**

Gallerian heard the fox running before he saw him.

Gallerian knew they were dead the moment Bonnie disappeared from the door, but by then it was too late.

Foxy peered into the room, right in Gallerian's face, and screeched loudly. The blue haired Vocaloid screamed at this and fell out of his chair and onto the floor before proceeding to back away and up against the right door that Kayo had closed earlier. Said Vocaloid was holding the tablet in one hand tightly while she held her tailor scissors in the other, pointing them at Foxy as Gallerian somewhat hid behind her. They stayed like this for several minutes. It was nerve wrecking. Finally, Gallerian had the nerve to speak.

"… Kayo, what do we do?" He asked quietly, breathing heavily.

"… I don't know. The game never prepared me for this f*cking situation," Kayo hissed quietly at him. A few seconds after that, Foxy actually stepped into the room and closed the door behind him before going to sit at the desk like Kayo did the first two nights. This confused to the two Vocaloids greatly as they backed up against the wall farthest away from the animatronic, unsure of what to do.

"… Can you understand us?" Gallerian asked. Foxy nodded, causing Gallerian to jolt.

"… I got an idea. Crazy as h*ll and probably suicidal to some people, but still an idea," Kayo said, handing the tablet to Gallerian so he can keep an eye on Freddy. She cautiously approaching Foxy, her scissors away and her hands up.

"Hey Foxy. I'm going to check your voice box and see if I can fix it, alright?" Foxy simply nodded, and she took it as a sign that she was good to do so. Foxy got up and turned around so she could access his voice box. While she went to work examining, Gallerian was beginning to think that Kayo was right. Maybe Foxy isn't harmful. He probably dearly misses the children he once entertained. He probably feels miserable for what happened during the Bite of '87, even if they didn't cause it.

"No wonder you're unable to speak and instead scream or sing that theme song of yours. Your voice box is heavily damaged… Give me a second or so… Get that there… There we go! Done!" Kayo said before taking a step back and sitting back down. Gallerian could tell that she used magic to repair his voice box. She sounded a little depleted of energy, despite trying to sound upbeat. She's always a little drained whenever she does use magic. Why do you think she refused to give electricity to the building?

Foxy turned around, with a looked like a surprised and confused expression. Kayo and Gallerian couldn't blame him.

"… How… did ye… do that?" He asked cautiously, as if weary that he wouldn't be able to talk. He sounded like pirate all right. He also sounded a bit British- and he also sounded rustic, but that British accent might just be Gallerian.

"Let's just say I'm very talented and leave it at that," Kayo said. Gallerian managed to find the strength and use his legs to stand up.

"She doesn't like revealing a lot of stuff. I found that out the hard way since we started working here," He said.

"I appreciate ye fixing me. But why be ye working here? Ye both clearly know thee dangers of this haven. Why toil here?" Foxy asked, no longer weary of speaking, but rather weary of the two Vocaloids and as to why they're there.

"Because we need the money," Kayo answered.

"Also, she knew about the dangers. I just knew that there was danger here and that people died. Trust me on this, though; we're still questioning as to why we're still here as well," Gallerian added.

"I see. Before I go… is it okay if I stay here? It's awfully boring in me cove, ye see," Foxy asked. Gallerian and Kayo shared a look, and they both knew the answer. Kayo looked at Foxy and smiled.

"Yes, you can stay here. But only until 6. Last thing we need is the manager breathing up our necks as to why you're here and not in Pirate Cove," She said.

"Don't worry, I'll head aft when thee sand-glass strikes six. I'm just happy to be having something to do," Foxy said, pulling up yet another stool and sitting down in it, making Gallerian question pirate speech and where that stool came from. The pirate speech was kind of hard to understand. Now that he thought about the stool thing, where the heck did Kayo's stool come from? He ignored these thoughts as he and Kayo got back into their regular positions and opened both doors, with Foxy watching them.

"Arrr! So that's how you've been able to avoid us for so long…" Foxy commented, noticing how the two double-teamed and each watched one door.

"Well, we didn't do this for the first two nights. I did most of the work," Gallerian said, checking the door light before checking how much power they have. They surprisingly have about 50% power left, even after what just happened.

"Hey, I gave you tips and such. You wouldn't have been able to do all the work if it wasn't for me," Kayo said to Gallerian, checking the right door light. There was no Chica, but she could hear Freddy's music coming from the kitchen. Gallerian sighed and looked at Foxy, pointing his thumb at Kayo with a monotonous look on his face.

"You see what I have to put up with every day? And to think, we live with under the same roof as several other people that are about as crazy as we are, if not more," He said before checking the door light and casually closing the door to prevent Bonnie from jamming the door like earlier.

"Ah… I feel sorry for ye laddie," Foxy said.

"Next time one of you two says something like that about me, you're both getting shocked," Kayo said without missing a beat, casually checking the door light and internally relieved that neither Chica nor Freddy were outside the door. Gallerian cringed at what she said before checking the door light and opening the door when he didn't see Bonnie's shadow. Foxy didn't want to know how she would be able to do that. He has a bad feeling that it won't be good.

* * *

**5 A.M.**

Gallerian checked the tablet and went to the east corner hall – a hunch told him to check there – and he almost jumped when he saw Freddy sticking his face in the camera.

"Kayo, close the door! Freddy is almost right by the door!" Kayo, upon hearing this, quickly closed the door. Without another exchange of words, Gallerian handed Kayo the tablet so she could keep another eye on Freddy's whereabouts. Foxy was impressed with their teamwork.

"Ye know, I be curious about something. Why is that management hired two night guards instead of the usual one?" He asked.

"Truth be told, we're actually rather famous. We sing, just like you guys. Of course, most of our songs are in Japanese, but people these days don't let that stop them. Apparently the manager's daughter is a big fan of us, so he allowed us both to get a job," Gallerian explained. Foxy simply nodded in understanding.

"Okay, we have about 20% power left. If Freddy leaves, we can make it through the night without having lost power," Kayo said, checking the tablet again and frowning at what she saw. Freddy was still there. Gallerian nodded in agreement. But then he quickly disagreed when he saw Bonnie outside the door. He slammed it shut.

"… We might not make it," Gallerian said. Kayo rolled her eyes at his pessimism before checking on Freddy again. He left. She quickly checked the door lights to make sure he wasn't outside the door before opening it.

"Blimey… Freddy will not be easy to dodge, lass. He's a tricky one, that barnacle-covered bear," Foxy said.

"I know what you mean," Kayo said, checking the power. How did they get to 8% so quickly?!

"Bonnie is still out there. Why won't Bonnie go away?!" Gallerian wondered, wishing that Bonnie would just go away from the door.

"That lad be a persistent one. Sure his being persistent leads to him doing addled things from time to time, but he is persistent nonetheless," Foxy answered.

"Great. Just what we need. A persistent bunny rabbit that has the ability to knock out the camera feed," Gallerian said sarcastically.

"Uh, Gallerian, you'll want to go limp in a few seconds we are quickly running out of power," Kayo said.

"F*ck!"

After Gallerian managed to curse out, the lights went dark, the only light coming from the pupils in Foxy's eyes.

"… Well, I can't help ye lad and lass. You're on yer own here, I'm afraid," He said. Gallerian and Kayo didn't move. Soon, Freddy's lights started turning on and off, his music playing. Gallerian, in the meantime, had become frozen while pointing both middle fingers in Freddy's direction. He wasn't doing it, he simply WAS NOT!

* * *

**6 A.M.**

Gallerian almost cheered and jumped in absolute joy when he heard the familiar chime. He kept his composure though.

"I'll be back here tomorrow. I expect you two to be here when I get back," Foxy said before he quickly went back to Pirate Cove so his two new friends wouldn't get in trouble.

The other animatronics, like on the previous nights when it turned to six, went back to the stage. And just like the last couple of times, Gallerian and Kayo went back home for the day, relieved and completely drained. And for once, they knew they had less to worry about the next night, since they know for a fact that Foxy is a friendly.

When they did get back to the mansion though, Gallerian immediately went to his room and cheered/jumped in joy, letting it all out before he passed out from exhaustion on his couch.

* * *

_**Meanwhile… ~**_

"… _It's just as we feared dude. They're working at Freddy's."_

"_I can't believe it… they got a job __**there**__ of all places… What the f*ck were those two thinking?!"_

"_Dude, calm down. It's probably not that bad-"_

"_To h*ll with that place not being bad! You'll have a better chance of trying to convince me to join the military, and you of all people know how much I HATE using guns and people shooting back at me! I can deal with that in games, but not in real life! You and I both have bad experiences with that place, and you know it!"_

"_Look, the improved animatronics that we had to deal with haven't been there for a long time. Those freaking porcelain dolls have been scraped!"_

"… _Are you sure there isn't some sort of basement that those creeps are hiding in?"_

"_Yes! I asked the manager about that myself! They're gone for good!"_

"_Just making sure. Those things creeped the h*ll out of me… By the way, did they get rid of… __**it **__as well?"_

"_As far as we know, yes, they got rid of the Marionette, or it and various other names you like calling it. I asked the manager about that as well, so there's no need to worry. They also got rid of BB, thankfully. That thing creeped the h*ll out of me."_

"_Still, it doesn't change the fact that they're in grave danger-!"_

"_Aku, calm the f*ck down! Alright? They're indestructible robots. You're just being over paranoid again. Besides, last time I checked, Kayo had powerful magic. She'll be able to restore power if she really has to. Besides, they actually have doors now, and there are no vents! Sure they have limited power and if the power goes out the doors go up, but at least they don't have to hide under a freaking mask every time an animatronic is about to enter the room, or to flicker the flashlight down the hall to get Foxy to go away in a panic state."_

"… _They sure have it better than we do."_

"_Yeah. I know. Kind of sucks when you think about it. A-anyways, the point I'm trying to make is that Gallerian and Kayo will be fine. They'll survive five nights and then the sixth night, for sure. Let's just wait until they at least have done the sixth night and come home with the overtime paycheck before talking to them and deciding for ourselves if to pull them out of that place or not."_

"_All right… And don't call me Aku, d*mnit! You know I hate that more than my real name!"_

"_I know. That's why I said it. To get your attention, you idiot. Now, let's think of how we're going to keep Conchita away from that place."_

"_Not telling her is the first step."_

"_Well, we need to have a fallback plan in case she _does _find out."_

"… _Can we think about this later? I think Allen's coming to tell us that breakfast is ready."_

"_Fine. We can have breakfast first. You're not off the hook though."_

"_I never was."_

* * *

**A/N: … I'm sorry. I can't do the pirate speech. It's too weird for me. I also don't want spell check screaming at me.**

**Anyways, now that Gallerian and Kayo have gained an ally, will things be easier for them? Heck no. They're the Vocaloids, things are never easy for them! Who are those two voices at the end? If you guess correctly, I'll give you a big, warm internet hug!**

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Thank you for reading and please review!**


	6. Night 5: The Nights Go On

**Hello everyone, li43101 here with another chapter! In this chapter, Gallerian becomes even more horrified when he hears the Night 5 message, the Vocaloids gain another ally, they learn that death isn't as close as they originally thought, and Gallerian finds out that the game doesn't simply end with five nights. Guess he and Kayo will have a talk because of that.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. The Vocaloids belong to Crypton Media, and all Five Nights at Freddy's characters belong to Scott Cawthon. This is Rated T for censored cussing (because my readers know I myself don't cuss). Enjoy:**

* * *

**Night 6**

Gallerian and Kayo came with their 'weapons' again, but they both knew that they were useless. It was mostly to reassure themselves. As if that would matter.

Gallerian was just glad that this was their final night… until next week, when they can restart the process. Kayo, however, knew not to get her hopes up. If the game was true, then they will have to go through a sixth and seventh night. They once again took their positions, Kayo handling the tablet in order to keep an eye on Freddy while Gallerian kept the left door opened, waiting for a certain pirate fox to come and join them.

* * *

**12 A.M.**

True to his word and to their hunch, Foxy came to the office. He was surprised to see that Gallerian and Kayo were still there, but he knew why they were here still. Money does have that effect on people. He once again pulled out the stool he used the night before and watched the two. He metaphorically raised an eyebrow when he heard the ring of the phone.

"That would be the messages of an unknown guy who's long gone by now," Gallerian explained.

"We don't know his name so we call him Phone Guy, and we also don't know what exactly happened to him. He's dead, so it doesn't really matter," Kayo said.

"Ah… Sorry about that," Foxy said, not speaking with a pirate accent as he looked away. This made Gallerian raise an eyebrow.

"You can speak without the pirate accent?" He asked, looking at their new friend. It's not like he minded or anything. The speech of a pirate just confused him a bit, that's all.

"Aye… though some words from the pirate dialect are still in my system, I speak normally most of the time. My voice box was broken and kind of old when it was repaired, so it just went with the voice I used to use when entertaining kids," Foxy explained, sounding kind of down. Kayo checked on Freddy, who was still on stage, and the door lights before giving the fox a serious look.

"Foxy, we know you feel upset over what happened in '87. But mourning over what happened in the past isn't going to help at all. Take it from us, you will only feel sorry for yourself, you'll feel guilty whenever you see something that revolves around whatever it is you regret, and you will be stuck with that for the rest of your life if you don't let go of it and go on with your life," She said. Foxy let that idea and Kayo's words absorb and nodded, while Gallerian quickly checked the door light before looking over at his friend.

"… That is by far the most philosophical thing I have heard you say in a long time," He said. Kayo smiled slightly at this.

"Well, you and I both have an experience in that area." Gallerian nodded in agreement, smiling slightly as well.

That's when the message played, ruining the mood completely.

Gallerian's teeth gritted at the static part, same with Kayo, and when gargled noises started playing Gallerian's jaw dropped in plain horror and shock while Kayo and Foxy cringed, Foxy more than Kayo. Gallerian couldn't make out a single freaking word! The fact that he couldn't make a single word out of it could also be applied to him at the moment, because he was utterly speechless. It soon ended though, leaving him terrified of whatever said _that _mumbo-jumbo!

".. Aaaahhh!" Gallerian shivered harshly and managed to put his jaw back into place before checking the left door light, "What the h*ll was that?!"

"Well, first, I'm going to have to explain a few things to Foxy before I tell you that," Kayo said, checking the right door light. Gallerian knew that she wanted to explain how he and the others are in a game that is terrifyingly similar to what is going on at that moment, and that the game was known before the real place before nodding. It might take an hour or so.

* * *

**1 A.M.**

"… and that's basically the gist of it," Kayo finished explaining. Foxy jaw was gaping, but then again it was broken so it wasn't that much of a surprise.

"Well that certainly wasted some time. But seriously, what the h*ll was with that message?!" Gallerian asked, checking the door lights and calmly closing it when he saw Bonnie.

"Well, from what I read from the FNAF wiki – and yes, there is a wiki for the game – it's apparently an excerpt from Autobiography of a Yogi by Parmhansa Yogananda, and it's backwards as well," Kayo explained.

"… I don't want to know why that was in the message. I don't want to know why someone decided to quote an autobiography book. I don't want to know why that was on the message of a pizzeria. I just don't want to know!" Gallerian said as he checked the door light and opened the door when he didn't see Bonnie's shadow. He's just not going to ask about anything he doesn't know. He won't! Curiosity killed the cat, and it will kill this cat if it gets the perfect opportunity to do so!

"… What's a Yogi?" Foxy asked.

"When it isn't capitalized, it's someone who practices yoga. When capitalized, it's an adherent of Yoga philosophy… last I checked anyways," Kayo explained, checking on Freddy before adding, "And before you ask, yoga is simply a system of exercises for attaining bodily or mental control and well-being."

Foxy nodded, now understanding what a Yogi and what yoga are. After a while, Foxy started singing a bit of his old theme song, bored.

"_**Dum dum diddly dum dum."**_

Almost immediately after he sang that, when Gallerian checked the door lights, Bonnie appeared, looking right at Gallerian.

"Dum da dum dum, go away!" Gallerian said to Bonnie in the tune to Foxy was just singing, closing the door while mentally flipping the bunny off.

"… That was actually quite good," Foxy said.

"Honestly, that was just a slip of the tongue. But that actually was pretty sweet, what I just did. Thanks," Gallerian said. Kayo rolled her eyes. The two were acting like longtime friends, and they just met face-to-face yesterday night. There is seriously something wrong with Gallerian. Then again, there is something seriously wrong with the both of them, and their friends. The whole world is just made up of people who have something wrong with them, to a degree.

* * *

**2 A.M.**

Not long after Gallerian opened the door, then closed the door again, and then opened it, Kayo closed the right door upon seeing Chica through the window.

"Ah! Chica. It's nice to see the lovely lass after a while," Foxy said, waving to the chicken with his hook who waved back through the window, smiling happily.

"Yeah. It would be nicer for us if she wasn't trying to stuff us into suits," Gallerian muttered.

"Have you asked her if she was trying to do that?" At this, both Gallerian and Kayo froze.

"… You actually have a point…" Kayo said.

"… In our defense though, I think Freddy and Bonnie are trying to kill us," Gallerian said.

"Ah, Bonnie's stunt from yesterday that got me in here is probably another one of his mischievous tricks. He likes doing that kind of thing, and Chica is a real nice lass. She just has a tendency to be in the kitchen, baking pizzas and also tends to get overexcited whenever she sees that we have a new night guard. As for Freddy, he's just filled with bitterness and anger. You probably know why though. He'll calm down sooner or later when he realizes that neither of you are a threat," Foxy explained.

"… Well… you're now making me feel utterly horrible for all the times we closed Chica out," Kayo said, lowering her head in shame as the guilt rose in her.

"I only feel slightly guilty for locking Bonnie out, though. I deal with enough mischievous tricks at home, I don't need it at work too!" Gallerian said.

"… You know what… I'm going to do a risky move on my part…" Kayo said. She handed Gallerian the tablet in order to check up on Freddy as she opened the door. Almost instantly, she was pulled into a bone-crushing huge and was face-planted face first into a familiar looking bib. Luckily she was made out of metal, so she didn't have any bones that would be crushed.

"It's so nice to finally meet the new night guard! And there are two of them?" Chica asked.

"Yes. Can you please let me go? I may be a robot, but I do need to breath," Kayo wheezed out. She may be a robot, but she's programed to _need _air. Don't blame her, blame Crypton for adding that to their systems. Chica let go of her, and she found herself gasping for breath as she stumbled backwards and sat back down on her stool.

"Are you okay, Kayo?" Gallerian asked, looking over at her after checking up on the door and Freddy, who was surprisingly on the stage still.

"I… will be fine… I was just… caught off guard… greatly," Kayo gasped before sitting down.

"I'm so sorry! … Oh, hi Foxy!" Chica said happily to the pirate fox. Foxy waved his hand at her.

"Hey there lass!"

"Your voice box is fixed!"

"Yeah. The lass you almost chocked to death fixed me."

"I'm fine. Seriously. You're forgiven, Chica," Kayo said as Gallerian handed her back the tablet, "Thanks."

* * *

**3 A.M.**

After Chica almost chocked Kayo to death and a quick introduction was given, she went to the kitchen to make small pizzas as an apology, and because at the mention of pizza the two Vocaloids stomachs growled in hunger. She came back with two freshly made, small cheese pizzas, and Gallerian and Kayo made a quick introduction of themselves.

"I didn't know what you guys liked so I made regular old cheese pizzas," Chica explained when handing Gallerian and Kayo their pizzas, sitting next to Foxy with yet another mysterious stool.

"We don't really have any preferences considering we live with the biggest glutton in the world who doesn't care for what she's eating, and that's just on the good days," Gallerian explained. Kayo nodded, about to bite into her pizza when she checked on the main stage, only for her mouth to gape. Freddy was gone. Quickly, Kayo checked the east hallway corner camera and quickly went for the door button when she saw his face right in the camera.

"Is Freddy outside?" Chica asked.

"Yeah! He was right in the camera, and I'm pretty sure he is giving the camera the stinky eye," Kayo said. Gallerian raised an eyebrow as he check the left door, seeing no signs of Bonnie.

"The stinky eye?" Kayo showed him what he was talking about when he turned to look at her, the tablet screen facing him, "Yep. That definitely looks like the stinky eye to me."

"That's Freddy for you. He's always been a grumpy old bear," Chica said, shaking her head.

"Aye. He may be the leader, but his attitude can be worse than Bonnie's at times," Foxy agreed.

"I can see how he's grumpy," Kayo said, checking the tablet again. He's still there. Great.

"How are we doing on power?" Gallerian asked.

"We're currently at about 40%. Somehow. We might barely make it, with us losing power around six," Kayo answered.

"What makes you so sure?" Foxy asked.

"Look, that's going to be a longer explanation than the fact that you guys have your own horror game, and I prefer to do that on another night, or another time for that matter," Kayo said.

"We have our own horror game? … Wait, what's a horror game?" Chica asked. Kayo sighed. Time for another hour of explaining a few things.

* * *

**4 A.M.**

"… and that's basically the gist of it," Kayo finished explaining. Chica's jaw was gaping, mostly from shock.

"Hmm. This pizza's so good," Gallerian said, taking another bite of his pizza happily while checking on the door lights. No Bonnie. Good. Chica snapped out of her shocked state at this.

"Thanks! I try my best," She said modestly.

"Freddy's face is in the camera again. Like that's anything new," Kayo reported, mildly bored as she looked at the tablet. Gallerian nodded and checked the door lights, slamming the door shut when he saw Bonnie.

"I am not dealing with your sh*t tonight, Bonnie. I get enough of that at home," Gallerian said.

"I apologize for Bonnie. He can get annoying sometimes. Also, I've been wondering… Do you two live with each other?" Chica asked. Kayo and Gallerian internally flushed at the wording of that sentence, but they didn't show it.

"We do- in separate rooms. See, the thing is that we live in a mansion because we're very famous. We also live with six other people- on good days. There are lots of people in our group, and they spend a lot of their time in all parts of the world, that our house is basically a place to relax and get away from everything. It helps that our fan base doesn't know where our mansion is. Sure it's stressful at times because all eight of us residents tend to get angry and go at each other throats occasionally, but by the end of the day, we're still family," Kayo said. Gallerian smiled warmly.

"Aw~ How sweet!" Chica cooed, adoring the kind words that Kayo said.

"Kayo, that is the second most philosophical thing I've heard you say tonight," Gallerian said.

"I know."

* * *

**5 A.M.**

Gallerian was able to lift up the left door once Bonnie's shadow disappeared, but Freddy wouldn't leave the area near the door. It was starting to piss Kayo off.

"I know we've established that Freddy is a grumpy old bear, but – you'll have to excuse my language – he's an f*cking *sshole! He won't leave the camera!" She said, glaring at Freddy through the camera. This didn't make the situation any better. Especially since they're already at 10% power and was slowly depleting as they sat there.

"It's like I said, it will be hard to evade that old bear. He knows how to get to ya," Foxy said, waving his hook.

_9%_

Gallerian kept checking the door lights. Bonnie was nowhere to be seen. That didn't stop the paranoia.

"We might make it- just barely," Kayo informed the crew.

"I hope so. You two seem like you can be nice people to hang around," Chica said worryingly. The two Vocaloids appreciated the sentiment.

_8%_

"Freddy, why do you have to be like this? Can't we discuss this like civilized adults?" Kayo asked, having opened the right door in order to preserve some power. Gallerian was once again in charge of the tablet, so he can keep an eye on Freddy while looking out for Bonnie, while Kayo kept watch for Freddy, preventing him from sneaking in through the right door.

"He'll do that eventually. Just not now," Foxy explained.

"Yeah, it may take him a while in order to calm down and politely talk to you two," Chica added. Gallerian sighed.

"That's just perfect," He sarcastically said, quickly checking the cameras. Freddy was still by that camera near the door. He checked the door lights and sighed in somewhat relief when he didn't see Bonnie. At least Bonnie's listening to him. For once.

_7%_

"Wait, we're already at 7%? The h*ll? Why is it going down so fast?" Gallerian asked upon noticing the power.

"Blame the door. And the cameras because looking at them takes energy. Same with the door lights so blame that as well," Kayo said, not daring to look at him as she kept looking at the right door.

"That actually explains a lot of things," Chica remarked.

"Aye, it does," Foxy agreed.

_6%… 5%..._

"I'm just going to say this loud and clear for Freddy… GO TO H*LL, FREDDY!" Kayo yelled, yelling out of anger and desperation.

"I doubt that will make the situation any better," Gallerian muttered, checking to see if Freddy was still there and then the door lights.

"… I hear that yelling is a good stress reliever sometimes, and since you are probably stressed… how do you feel?" Chica asked.

"I feel better actually. It felt nice to yell that," Kayo admitted.

"Good for ye, lass," Foxy said sincerely.

_4%... 3%..._

"Kayo?"

_2%..._

"Yes Gallerian?"

_1%..._

"We're out of power."

_0%_

"And before the lights go off, I just want to say that for the record, those pizzas were absolutely phenomenal. Just wanted to get that out there before we potentially die."

"Oh thank you, Gallerian!"

"No problem Chica."

And on that unusual note, the lights and electronics turned off. The only light came from the eyes of Foxy and Chica. Neither Vocaloid move, and instead leaned back until their backs pressed against each other, making them look limp. Freddy appeared, and something appeared over Gallerian's right shoulder. The blue-haired Vocaloid didn't have to look to know that it was Kayo casually giving Freddy the middle finger. It didn't last long though. Why?

* * *

**6 A.M.**

That's why.

Kayo was never so happy to hear a chime as she was that moment. Same with Gallerian.

"Well, we'll be seeing you two tomorrow!" Foxy said before running out the left door.

"Bye!" Chica said happily before leaving through the right door. The two Vocaloid simply nodded, leaving the security room through the right door like always. Neither Gallerian nor Kayo spoke a word until they got to the car.

"… Brofist?" Gallerian – who was in the passenger's seat in the front – asked, a sh*t-eating grin on his face. Kayo stared at him for a few seconds before giving him a Brofist.

"Brofist to surviving five nights in Hell," She said before starting up the car and leaving heading back to the mansion. Gallerian, on the mean time browsed YouTube via his phone. He quickly got out headphones so he wouldn't bother Kayo and laughed at Markiplier's misery at FNAF. The misery of one person is often funny to other people. Gallerian stopped laughing however and paused the video when – after Mark beat Night Five – the title screen had the words **6th Night** below the continue option.

"… Kayo… pull over please."

'_Uh oh…' _Kayo knew that tone. That was the 'your-in-trouble' tone.

Kayo did as he said, having a feeling as to what was about to come up. Luckily they were just simply on the dirt road on the way back to the mansion. After waiting a few moments Gallerian sighed heavily and showed her his phone screen. He had zoomed in on the **6th Night** that was on the video screen.

"Two questions. First and foremost; what the h*ll is this?" He said in a displeased tone. Kayo didn't flinch at the thought of Gallerian losing it and turning the car into a blue flaming inferno. D*mn the vessel of greed and making its user have the ability to use blue fire- and blue fire is much hotter than red fire, so that just makes things worse.

"It's the sixth night… it's basically overtime. You get paid about five dollars more than usual, and as usual the animatronics are much tougher to beat," Kayo explained.

"… Good to know. Second and most importantly; when the h*ll were you going to tell me about this?" He asked, his tone turning into anger.

"… I'll admit, I wasn't. But hey, its better you found out here than in the house otherwise you would set the mansion on fire again," Kayo said in a hopeful tone. Gallerian flared his nostrils in frustration, containing himself. He's just going to wait until they get home before he takes his frustration out in a game of Halo or Call of Duty.

"… I'm not going to burst. I'm not… Let's get back to the house." As Kayo started driving, Gallerian had the nerve to ask, "By the way, is there anything ELSE secret that you didn't tell me about?"

"… There is a 7th night and it's a custom night… Let's just say it's very hard beating 20/20/20/20 mode and leave it at that," Kayo answered. Gallerian sighed angrily.

"I'm going to go kill Grunts in Halo to relieve my anger. Don't be surprised if I end up killing you while we're playing Minecraft with the others."

"Don't worry, I won't."

* * *

**A/N: Am I the only one feeling sort of/kind of bad for Gallerian because of all the things he find out about a bit too late? … Yes? Just me? … Honestly I wasn't expecting anything different. As I pretty much said in the chapter, the misery of one person is funny to everyone else… Well, most everyone.**

**Next chapter, I think you can guess what will happen. But here's a question to have in mind… What will Kayo and Gallerian's last night be when a certain individual mentioned in a previous chapter not only gets stuck in the pizzeria during the 7th night, but 'accidentally' sets all the animatronics' A.I. to 20? It won't be what you were expecting.**

**I hope you all enjoyed reading, thank you for reading this, and please review!**


	7. Night 6: And On

**Hello everyone, li43101 here with another chapter! In this chapter, Gallerian refuses to speak to Kayo, and Bonnie proceeds to not listen to Gallerian anymore. Then again, when did Bonnie listen Gallerian in the first place? How do we know he wasn't away from the door on his own free will? … I'll stop there… Seriously though, feel free to take bets as to how long Gallerian will last without talking to Kayo.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. The Vocaloids belong to Crypton Media, and all Five Nights at Freddy's characters belong to Scott Cawthon. This is Rated T for censored cussing (because my readers know I myself don't cuss). Enjoy:**

* * *

**Night 6**

Kayo knew something was off the minute they got the call that asked them to work overtime, after a moderate amount of rest. By the time they arrived at the pizzeria, Kayo knew what was wrong:

Gallerian wasn't talking to her.

At all.

In fact, now that she thought about it, since he left his room, he hasn't uttered a single word to anyone.

Getting a record total of kills in Halo must not have helped him with his anger from earlier that day.

With him being silent, this chapter's going to be a short one.

Kayo blames herself for this one as they get into regular position in the security office and prepare for the 6th night.

* * *

**12 A.M.**

Gallerian didn't bother closing the left door as Kayo used the tablet to keep an eye on Bonnie for Gallerian, and to make sure Freddy didn't move. Chica was already on the move. No surprises there. Funny enough, when Chica entered the office (expecting someone else), Foxy (who also was expecting someone else) entered as well. They were both dumbfounded to see that Gallerian and Kayo were still there.

"Gallerian? Kayo? Why are you two still here?" Chica asked as she and Foxy came into the room.

"We got called to do overtime. Also, I knew it would happen before Gallerian because of that horror game I mentioned earlier. Also, Gallerian's pissed at me and refusing to talk to me because of the previously stated fact, so don't be surprised if he doesn't to you two for some reason. He's just angry, and this is his current way of dealing with it," Kayo explained before looking at the tablet.

"Also, I think Freddy is pissed at me as well for giving him the middle finger the day before, because he's already at the east hall corner," Kayo added before she closed the right door. She checked the tablet again.

"Also, Gallerian, check the left door light." Gallerian didn't say anything as he checked, not even flinching when he saw Bonnie in the doorway. He simply closed the door on him. Foxy and Chica were – quite understandably – a bit worried.

"Is he going to be like that all night?" Foxy asked.

"Knowing our luck? Without question that's a no. He'll try though," Kayo bluntly replied. Well, at least she was being honest. She almost recoiled a bit when she heard the Toreador March music coming from the kitchen. It's been a while since she last heard that coming from the kitchen.

* * *

**1 A.M.**

Kayo somehow – very luckily – made it so that Freddy would go back on the stage. Of course, he was probably just trying to trick her. Not so smart considering she has the tablet and is dead set on checking the main stage periodically after checking the door light, taking an reasonable breakthrough each as to not waste too much power. Bonnie had eventually left, so Gallerian – who was still silent – lifted the door.

"He's really determined to do this, aren't he?" Foxy asked.

"Yep." Cue Gallerian closing the door because of Bonnie again. "But knowing how Bonnie is acting tonight, it might not last long."

"Bonnie is always such the mischievous type. He doesn't know when to quit either," Chica commented.

"Oh goodie! Gallerian deals with that type all the time, so this should be easy for him!" Kayo said in a gleeful tone. No one was sure about this, but she didn't sound like she was being sarcastic.

* * *

**2 A.M.**

Gallerian ended up opening and closing the door because of Bonnie. He had a focused look on his face. Yep. Without him talking, this is going to be a short chapter. Good thing we have Kayo, Foxy, and Chica instead to fill up the void. How? By talking about their everyday lives. Or at the least, near the end of the 2 hour mark.

"So, Kayo, what's it like for you at your guys' home exactly?" Chica asked.

"Well, for one thing, we usually with six other people, depending if our other 'friends' are busy, or if they need a place to hide from fans. We have two 14-year-old twins by the name of Allen Avadonia and Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche. Don't ask why they have different last names, it's a very long story. They're both very faithful to each other. Riliane's the strong and bold one, while Allen is the smart and wise one." During this time, Kayo had to close the door since Freddy decided to be a dick and stand by the camera near the door.

"Then there's 16-year-old Margarita Blankenheim. She's relatively calm most of the time, but don't let that fool you, she can raise an h*ll of a temper if she wants. There's also a few others who I will not go into the age preferences of. Nemesis Sudou – who by the way, is NOT related to me – is the strong silent type. She has a way of being persuasive, but that might have to do with the gun she carries around for good reason. Not sure if it's that and her way of speech." During this, Gallerian opened and closed the door once again. But that's not anything new, right?

* * *

**3 A.M.**

Also, that happened. Anyways, let's get back to the explanation.

"Cherubim Venomania – often called Cherub for short – is a techie like me, and he has a friendly personality. Though he does have a tendency to be flirtatious from time to time. It's usually a joke though. And finally, there's Banica Conchita. I'm going just going to put how she works in the lightest way I can; she's insane, stupid, and very gluttonous. And she can't control either her hunger or herself when she's hungry. It's why she's banned from about 30 food companies, and counting. Not all the restraining orders have been placed yet. But she has her moments. They're rare and often make us question how on earth she functions, but she has her moments."

And with that, Kayo finished the explanation. During all of that, she checked up on Freddy several times. He went back to the stage once. And he hasn't left since.

"What about you two? What's living in a kid friendly pizzeria like?" Kayo asked as Gallerian lifted the left door.

"Well, it's fun entertaining the kids and all. But it can be kind of… irritating at times," Chica said.

"I can imagine. All the kids yelling and screaming and all in all doing their best to disobey the rules. It's a rough gig," Kayo remarked.

"Aye. And even though I don't entertain the kids anymore, it's still irritating a bit. Especially when the teenagers sneak into my cove," Foxy added. Kayo shuddered.

"Teenagers are some of the worst. They have no respect these days," She said. Gallerian actually made his first sign of communication by nodding in agreement. Kayo grinned. She's getting to him.

* * *

**4 A.M.**

Something happened during this time which Kayo had been expecting. It was only inevitable. Well, both things that happened were inevitable. One more so than the other.

Gallerian had turned around at one point to ask Kayo something, leaving the door opened after checking for Bonnie. Then, he shut his mouth. Almost as if he forgot that he silently vowed to not talk to anyone until the night was over. Letting out a sigh – his only other sign of his communication – he turned back to the left door.

That's when Bonnie struck.

The giant purple bunny screamed in Gallerian's face. Kayo, in a panic, closed the right door. Gallerian let out a short scream and his chair – since he sat in it first, before Kayo joined in on the fun of guarding the doors – proceeded to fall backwards with him still in the seat. A few seconds later, Bonnie ended up on his knees, laughing hard.

"I finally got you, you b*sterd! That was so worth it!" He said. Gallerian managed to get up and put his chair back up before glaring at Bonnie.

"Not cool dude! Not cool!" Kayo turned to him, a grin plastered on her face. Doesn't help that she was laughing with Bonnie as well, along with Chica and Foxy.

"Gallerian, you're not mute anymore! Congratulations!" She said. Although she didn't speak with it, you could tell it was sarcasm by her joking-ish (I don't care that it's not a word, I'm the author, I can do what I want!) tone. Bonnie laughed at this while Gallerian glared at her.

"I hate you." Kayo wasn't at the least bit fazed.

"Good. If you didn't, I would really be questioning your mindset."

* * *

**5 A.M.**

They were going to make it.

Despite Kayo being completely spastic when checking the camera and both her and Gallerian pushing the buttons a lot, they had enough power to make it through the rest of the night. At least Bonnie wouldn't be f*cking them over.

"And then you were all like, 'AAAAAHHHHH!' You sounded a lot like a girl too," Bonnie said, retailing the events that just happened. At least, retelling them how it happened in his mind. Gallerian wasn't at all happy.

"I highly doubted I sounded like a girl," Gallerian said, glaring at the purple bunny who had taken to sitting out in the hallway right in front of the door. Kayo begged to differ.

"Explain that one time you screamed much higher than the five girls at our house – including me – when you got jump scared while playing Amnesia," She demanded. Bonnie let out a short laugh. Even Chica and Foxy snickered. Gallerian looked over at Kayo, who had just closed the right door to keep Freddy from charging in and pulling a Bonnie.

"Kayo, you're supposed to be on my side!" Kayo scoffed.

"Gallerian, in Team Fortress 2, I'm always either the Medic or the Spy. The first class's personality is that of a crazed doctor who cares not for the sick and poor- and I got to love the irony in that, while the other one is a trained, swindles, dagger happy, backstabbing snake with an overpowered revolver, a disguised kit, and an instant kill knife hidden under his cufflinks. If that's not enough for you, let me put it to you in simpler terms. I was never on your side," She explained. Bonnie chuckled at the idea of an instant killed knife. Gallerian simply sighed.

"This is why I wasn't talking earlier. I didn't want to deal with this bullsh*t. Also, Support Classes my *ss," He said. Kayo rolled her eyes.

"I told you before, the Medic, Spy, and Sniper aren't exactly the type to charge into battle. The only reason Medic is in the front lines because he's the _Medic_. The reason is in his class title. The Spy and Sniper are assassins for hire, not soldiers," She explained.

(**A/N: Before anyone asks about the TF2 stuff… I'm kind of obsessed with playing the game right now. Plus, it's a good chance for them to bond by merely talking about it.)**

"Team Fortress 2 sounds like a complicated game," Chica commented.

"Trust me on this; it's fun, awarding, and addicted. I mean, there's always someone somewhere the world playing the game when you get onto a server. And the trailers along with the Gmod videos and cosplay are awesome. And hilarious," Gallerian explained.

"You guys should play it with us sometime if we can do that. It's awesome. Though it's not anything like your guys horror game." Kayo turned to Bonnie as he opened to his mouth and interrupted him by saying, "And before you ask, let me explain."

* * *

**6 A.M.**

By the time the bell chimed, the horror game explanation to Bonnie was over with. The purple rabbit was the first one to show that he was very happy with the concept of their own horror game. They all returned to their places, and Kayo and Gallerian headed home after getting their paychecks.

"Seriously Kayo, I'm still not happy about what you did," Gallerian said.

"I'll let you have my strawberry ice cream if it'll make you feel better," Kayo proposed. Gallerian considered this for a few seconds. Only a few.

"Deal."

Well, that turned out better than I thought it would have.

When they got home, however, two people were in the living room, sitting on the couches, that they were not expecting at all.

Their creator, Crypton, and the creator of the Evillious Chronicles, Mothy.

Crypton, believe it or not, was actually almost as short as the Kagamine Twins. He was just an inch shorter than Margarita. He had black hair, Asian skin, and brown eyes.

Mothy- well, here's a simple description. You all know Monty Oum, right? Creator of RWBY, and main animator. He died recently, which is a very sad thing. Seriously, our hearts go out to his friends and family. I'm not joking here, our hearts seriously go out to them. Anyways, the point. Mothy basically looks like Monty Oum – except maybe an inch or two shorter.

"Hey, there you two are!" Crypton was the first one to greet them.

"Crypton! Mothy! Not that we're glad, but what the h*ll are you two doing here?" Kayo asked with a slightly raised eyebrow.

"We heard you got a job! That's good, since our budget was really starting to go out. But we're going to be getting back on track soon because there was recently a generous donation. How much longer do you plan on having your jobs?" Mothy asked.

"Well, we plan on getting out of it tomorrow maybe. The job is really stressful, and we would like to get our sleep," Gallerian said. Kayo had offered up the bit of info in the car that on the 7th night they get fired for messing with the animatronics A.I., along with odor.

"Gotcha. Well, me and Mothy and heading to the dining room. You're welcome to join us," Crypton said.

"Allen's making pancakes. No syrup though, you can thank Conchita for that," Mothy added. Gallerian and Kayo looked at each other before grinning.

"Some pancakes sounds good right now."

* * *

**A/N: Seriously. Monty Oum's death literally sunk my heart. I was so shocked and sad when I heard about it. But the idea of continuing onwards in his honor gave me a lot of inspiration and motivation yesterday, because I wrote most of this chapter yesterday. For those curious in the future as to the exact date I'm talking about, that would be the 5th of February, 2015.**

**In honor of him, I had him mentioned, literally said what I wanted, and even had Mothy (who I also made looked like Monty Oum because he's just that awesome) add in the end a quote from RWBY were Pyrrha Nikos said that Lie Ren (Monty's character) made pancakes, but there was no syrup because of Nora Valkyrie. You were awesome Monty Oum. We will never forget you. Literally just thought of that quote as I'm writing this last part.**

**Thank you all for reading, please review, and please give your regards to Monty's family and friends.**


	8. Night 7: The Final Night

**Hello everyone, li43101 here with another chapter! In this chapter, Kayo and Gallerian explain a few things (making this an exposition chapter), and that certain someone I mentioned at the end of two chapters ago makes a comeback, sets the A.I.'s of the animatronics to 20, and makes sure that they (including herself) can't escape. Trust me on this, Kayo will not be happy with that person's antics and appearance all together.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. The Vocaloids belong to Crypton Media, and all Five Nights at Freddy's characters belong to Scott Cawthon. This is Rated T for censored cussing (because my readers know I myself don't cuss). Enjoy:**

* * *

**Night 7**

Kayo and Gallerian arrived at the usual time. When they got inside, Kayo forgot that she left her I-pod in their car. She went to open the door to get it before any possible kind of theft could take place, but the front door wouldn't budged. This caused Kayo to raise an eyebrow.

"The f*ck?" She tried the other door, but was all in vain as that door too was locked. The automatic doors must be malfunctioning… wait, the doors aren't automatic. Why won't they budged? A sound from the security office offered to answer that. It sounded like a chair falling over and someone – someone Kayo vaguely remembers – cursing in slight pain.

"… I have a _very _bad feeling about this," Gallerian commented. Kayo ignored him, and with her tailor scissors in hand, marched to the security office down the right side. Gallerian stood there in silence for about ten seconds before he heard Kayo pretty much scream this:

"IRINA, WHAT THE H*LL ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

Gallerian jumped and ran to the security office down the left side. Sure enough, in the office was Irina Clockworker/Iroha Nekomura, in her Vocaloid outfit like always with a black cloak on her. Gallerian's chair was on the ground, and Irina was holding her knee. She probably hit her knee on his chair, if the evidence wasn't clear enough

"What am I doing here? What the h*ll are you doing here? You know it's dangerous here, I'm the one who showed you the game in the first place!" Irina hissed at the very pissed off looking Kayo.

"Wait, Irina introduced you to FNAF, Kayo?" Gallerian had the nerve to ask.

"You're here too, Marlon?" Irina asked him before returning her attention to Kayo and asking, "You didn't even tell him? How much information are you withholding? The dude could die, and you're treating this as some sort of game!"

"Well, technically, when we found out about this, it was a game! Besides, the animatronics are all nice except for Freddy at the moment!" Kayo retaliated.

"Oh, so you've gone soft, have you?!"

"I've not gone soft!"

Yeah, it was like that for a while. The two situated themselves in front of the desks, where Foxy and Chica usually sat, while Gallerian grabbed the tablet, picked up his chair, and sat at the right door. Guess it's his turn to keep an eye on Freddy.

* * *

**12 A.M.**

Almost immediately, Gallerian encountered Golden Freddy. The seemingly lifeless costume sat on his right, out of the sight of Irina and Kayo. Neither one of them are sure how it exactly happened, but Golden Freddy knew one thing: Gallerian was NOT amused with the arguing women.

"Golden Freddy, right?" Gallerian asked in a monotone voice. Golden Freddy was surprised that Gallerian was trying to communicate with him. He nodded before Gallerian continued.

"In that case, just kill me right now."

"**Why do you… not care… if you… die?"** Golden Freddy asked. Gallerian wasn't surprised by his speech. He wasn't surprised by anything anymore.

"I've already died once. Hell is a much nicer place than anywhere these two arguing," He said, pointing to Kayo and Irina, both of whom have yet to notice the presence of Golden Freddy. Golden Freddy was even more confused.

"**Wait, if you… already died… then how… are you here… right now?" **Golden Freddy asked. Gallerian sighed.

"Once Foxy, Chica, and Bonnie arrive and the two sorceresses – don't ask – stop arguing, we'll explain everything. Assuming your brown counterpart doesn't tear us apart first," Gallerian after having quickly checked the cameras and seeing Freddy outside by that d*mned camera again. Chica was still on stage. Gallerian doesn't blame her. Irina and Kayo's arguing could he heard throughout the restaurant. Bonnie, however, didn't know the consequences of trying to get into their arguing.

"What's with all the yell-" Before Bonnie could finish his sentence, he gave a high pitched squeak and nearly dodged an electrical ball that Kayo had formed in her hand and quickly thrown at the purple bunny with deadly accuracy.

"Not now Bonnie!" Kayo yelled. Then she and Irina resumed arguing. Bonnie and Foxy (who had just arrived to see the electrical ball hit the wall and dissipate to the door, which unintentionally gave them more power) sneaked into the office, and both stood near Gallerian and Golden Freddy, away from the strange woman and Kayo. They were surprised to see the usually out-of-sight costume.

"Golden Freddy, what are ye doing here? And who be that woman Kayo be arguing with?" Foxy whispered, afraid to speak at normal level in case of invoking the wrath of Kayo.

"Once Chica arrives, we'll explain." Again, Gallerian said the same thing as he did to Golden Freddy. The animatronics (and costume) were confused, but didn't bother arguing with them.

* * *

**1 A.M.**

Finally, after almost an hour, Chica arrived. Gallerian put the tablet on his chair as he got up, with it being set on Freddy. The bluenette sighed before going over to Irina and Kayo. Then, he did the last thing anyone expected.

"**BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE F*CK UP, OR SO HELP ME, I WILL USE THE POWERS I HAVE TO MAKE YOU BOTH REGRET EXISTING! ARE WE CLEAR?!" **Gallerian pretty much shouted. That shout was probably heard back at the mansion! Kayo and Irina were both shocked that Gallerian – out of all people – was yelling at them. And his words scared them. Gallerian may be greedy, but he never backs down on his word.

"Yes sir!" The step-sisters yelled in unison. Gallerian sighed at this.

"THANK YOU! Now, before Freddy decides to leave the camera and come attack us from the left side, let's explain our ENTIRE backstory as to clear up any confusions and to answer any questions! … and to make more confusion in the process, since that's all we ever do," Gallerian said in somewhat relief.

"Well, before we start, my name is Irina Clockworker. The reason I was arguing with Kayo is because she is also Elluka Clockworker, my _stepsister_," Irina explained, spitting venom when she said the word stepsister.

"Look, I'll say it again, it's not my fault your brother sacrificed himself for my sake. That was all his doing!" Kayo yelled.

"Don't start arguing again please!" Gallerian yelled before turning to the animatronics.

"You all might want to sit down for this."

* * *

**2 A.M.**

Kayo had taken the seat this time, keeping an eye on Freddy. The brown bear had indeed moved and started going down the left side. He would've succeeded in getting into the room too, if Kayo hadn't caught him in time and closed the left door, opening the right door in the process. Irina and Gallerian made room on the desk to sit on, while the animatronics sat at the wall they faced, saving room in the middle for Kayo to use the wheelie chair to go back and forth from the two doors.

**Serious Note:** I would spare you the explanation and just give you the highlights, but some people probably don't know what the h*ll is going on, so we're going through this. Just go to 5 A.M. to skip a majority of the explaining if you want.

"Okay, first we should start with a simple fact. This is not the first time we have lived. Sounds hard to believe, but it only gets more confusing from there. We have lived lives before this. And Kayo here happens to have memory from more than two lives. One of them is as Kayo Sudou, and the other one is Elluka Chirclatia, later Elluka Clockworker after becoming the fiancé of Irina Clockworker's brother, Kiri-something or other. I forget, what is his name?" Gallerian asked, looking at Irina. She had her arms crossed and looked a bit grumpy, but other than that, she had calmed down.

"His name was Kiril Clockworker. He was maker of music boxes, which is how he gained fame. He suffered from something called Hereditary Evil Raiser Syndrome, HER for short, which is something I also had. It's basically a rare, genetic mental condition characterized by malicious intent and a violent personality, with tendencies to be destructive to society. Symptoms also include hearing voices with the intentions to manipulate the person. My brother often resisted it. But, I was succumbed by it, which lead me... doing a lot of things that, in hindsight, were very terrible. However, this disorder has completely been eradicated by this time period, and it is pretty much impossible to get it in its state. The closest disease and or disorders that I can think of that are close to HER are Schizophrenia and multiple personality disorder. I still have it, and Elluka knows this. But, even when she knows that HER is active in me, she still yells at me. She gets upset rather easily," Irina explained.

"Probably has to do with the fact that I'm not only Elluka, but Kayo Sudou, a woman succumbed to her envy," Kayo muttered, opening the right door and going to the left door and closing it. Irina rolled her eyes, one of her eyes almost twitching.

"So, wait, when exactly were you two born?" Chica asked.

"We're getting to that," Gallerian said.

"Right. Events start to unfold in EC 015. We know that it's as actually 015 BC. A prophecy was made by a woman named Maria Moonlit in a magic kingdom called Levianta that the world would basically end because of the Seven Deadly Sins and that the birth of the twin dragon gods, Levia and Behemo, could save them. This, alongside with the number of cases of HER – which also caused the rise of a criminal organization called Apocalypse – and how there was no none cure, the Leviantan politicians quickly made up a project to solve both problems called Project Ma. Ma pretty much means "Mother of the Gods" and the chosen Ma would become the ruler of Magic Kingdom," Irina explained.

"**Magic kingdom… you say?" **Golden Freddy asked. Irina nodded.

"How do you think Kayo threw that electrical ball?" She asked. She made a fair point. Kayo went to the right door again and closed it after opening the left door.

"In order for the twin gods to be born, someone with powerful magic needed to give birth to them after being injected with the Divine Seed to induce the pregnancy. That way, the magic could protect the two infants. The son of Maria Moonlit, Adam Moonlit, was in charge of the first project. And, just as a heads up, a lot of people in this story will look a lot like others. I say this because Adam Moonlit, and so many other down the line look like me. Anyways, the chosen candidate was Eve Zvezda. However, when her children, dubbed Cain and Abel, were given birth, they were already dead. My counterpart caused this because he had to make Eve fall in love with him, and what better way to do that than with venom?" Gallerian asked.

"I can see how those kids died," Bonnie said solemnly. Chica and Foxy nodded gloomily in agreement.

"It gets worse," Gallerian said.

"After Cain and Abel were pronounced dead, Adam and Eve fled the country. Seth Twiright, who looks a lot like the leader of that criminal group Apocalypse that I mentioned earlier, took his place. The candidate was Meta Salmhofer, a woman of magic who had fallen in love with the leader of Apocalypse named Pale Noel and accepted the cooperation since her other option was execution since she was captured. She had given birth to twins dubbed as Hänsel and Gretel, with the date now shifted to EC 0, or simply AD 0. However, when Ma realized that Hänsel and Gretel were like herself, an artificial human called a Ghoul Child, she fled with them and the project was deemed a failure, and she was hunted down while another candidate was searched," Irina continued.

"That's pretty brave of the young lass," Foxy said.

"I wouldn't say that so soon," Irina said.

"Why?" Chica asked.

"Remember Eve, the first candidate? Well, when Meta happens to be with her children in the forest where Eve and Adam live, Eve steals Meta's children under the delusion of the venom that they were apples and killed Meta thinking she was a bear chasing her. Adam and Eve take Hänsel and Gretel in as their own because of that. Things get worse in Levianta after that," Gallerian explained. Chica and Foxy were horrified to find out what happened to Meta. Bonnie? He's a mischievous, bratty little bunny, what do you expect?

"After several attempts, with the sixth candidate having been most likely murdered by her husband who had abducted her and her twin fetuses missing, the seventh project established in EC 013/13 BC. There were four potential candidates that were submitted for evaluations, Milky Eights, Ly Li, myself, and Elluka. Milky and Ly were murdered by me under the influence of HER, which also influenced me to kill Elluka. My brother saw this and succumbed to his disease, listening to a voice that told him of a way to revive Elluka. That voice was said to actually be Levia, one of the twin gods mentioned earlier, who tricked my brother into thinking they were Elluka and reviving her using Elluka's body. However, this pretty much resulted in the obliteration of the entire Magic Kingdom. I was only in the preliminary experiments when it happened, meaning that the project was pretty much a failure. Elluka, or Levia who had lost all memories and actually believed she was Elluka, became immortal after being revived, Kiril died of old age, and Seth Twiright helped transfer the severely injured me into a stuffed red cat to survive," Irina explained.

"Jeez. That's just messed up. I mean, I understand why your brother did what he did, but that doesn't mean he has to destroy an entire kingdom to do it," Bonnie remarked.

"He didn't mean to. I know that deep down, he had no idea what he was doing. He was just listening to the voice," Irina replied.

* * *

**3 A.M.**

Before you ask, yes, all that was just said took place for the entire hour. There were a four more things explained, but this is a short as it can get.

"Now, we switch back to Hänsel and Gretel. At this point, they're perfectly healthy 14-year-olds living in what is right now called the Millennium Tree Forest. There was a famine that took place in their area due to the Levianta Disaster and so, to preserve more food, Eve convinced Adam to leave the two abandoned in the forest. After wandering, they find a glass bottle. The bottle actually belong to Meta. It was her milk bottle for the two. By now, it was empty. Hänsel and Gretel use it to light their way and they find the 'witch's house,' which is Adam and Eve's house. They kill Eve and Adam under the pretense of them being a witch and her henchmen, and the two resolve that they should go find their real mother and father. This implies that the two realized that Adam and Eve aren't their real parents. However, before they do this, the Seven Deadly Sins emerge from Eve's burned body. They split it into the following; Lust the Flower, Gluttony the Seed, Pride the Gems, Envy the Sprig, Sloth the Wind, Greed the Soil, and Wrath the Forest itself. They release the sins into the world and pray that the world will keep turning. The forest now becomes known as Evil's Forest, and Elluka takes up the task of collecting them all, and that's where things start to do spiraling downward even more so," Gallerian explained.

"I knew that Meta would be avenged," Chica said, somewhat glad that Eve was dead. Gallerian nodded.

"Okay, now we get into the Seven Deadly Sins. We'll save all other details we leave out for later, and we'll get onto the story of our friends. The Sins all gain new vessels. Lust becomes the Venom Sword. Under the influence of HER and with a new body, I unfortunately get to it first because I decided to give it to a boy with two faces who had quite literally just murdered his father, step-mother, and step-brother: Cherubim Cherub Venomania," Irina said.

"Wait, Cherub? Is this the same lad you told us about yesterday?" Foxy asked Kayo, who had closed one door and went to the other.

"Yeah, they're all reborn too. Along with several others," Irina explained.

"In EC 136, Cherub uses the Venom Sword and takes the identity and the looks of his half-brother, Sateriasis Venomania. The Venom Sword has the ability to change ones appearance. He accidentally erased his memory in the process, so he really thought he was Sateriasis. Anyways, we'll make this go by much more quickly. Long story sort, he made a deal with Asmodeus, Demon of Lust, with the help of the help of the Sword and gained charisma to women; as a result, women flock to his mansion's basement to create a harem for him. The duke burns all his old portraits as well to forget what he once looked like," Irina continued to explain.

"I'm guessing that it didn't last for very long." Foxy asked. Irina nods.

"One day the duke greets a new 'woman' entering his mansion, approaching 'her' to dance; as he does so, however, the 'woman' stabs him with the Vessel of Wrath which is a Golden Key that can changed into a knife, revealing himself to be a man, my prestige lookalike Karchess Crim who's legacy will remain with us for a long time, who had tracked down his lost love, Yufina Marlon to the Venomania's home. Due to the injury and the knife's poison, the duke collapses and his spell breaks; as a result the women all begin to flee the mansion. The most notable members of the harem are the tailor Lukana Octo (Kayo's lookalike), Mikulia Greeonio (Margarita's look-alike who died when giving birth and was possessed by the Demon of Sloth/Eve and murdered everyone who knew that she was a prostitute), Gumina Glassred (who became Asmodean's Prime Minister and fought hard for women's rights, who Venomania called out to and said that he loved her before he died, who's also Nemesis), Queen Yufina of Marlon, and Maylis Beelzenia, 3rd Princess of the Beelzenian Empire, who's Conchita's look-alike and is Conchita's ancestor. Kind of explains how she's so crazy. But Cherub's story is kind of depressing when you know the full story and that he was pretty much doing all of that because he was a victim of bullying and heart break," Gallerian explained.

"Bullying is the worse," Bonnie scoffed. Golden Freddy tilted his head.

"**Look who's… talking," **He said. Chica, Foxy, Irina, and Gallerian snickered while Bonnie glared at the suit.

"Shut up, or else I'll punch you," The bunny said.

"**See? What you're… doing… right now? Bullying. You should… be ashamed of… yourself," **Golden Freddy said. Kayo smirked as she went to the other door.

"It doesn't stop there, trust me. We haven't even gotten to the Story of Evil, which is a series all in itself. Now that's going to be fun!" She said sarcastically. Irina rolled her eyes.

"Considering I took Germaine's body afterwards after having taken your body, you sound rather happy about it," She said. Kayo glared at her.

"I thought we agreed as adults not to discuss that."

"Who's Germaine?" Foxy asked.

"We'll get there," Gallerian said.

* * *

**4 A.M.**

"189 years after the Venomania Event, we get to the story with Gluttony written all over it. Banica Conchita (whose first name is always confused, so that's why we call her Conchita) was a warlord who lived in Beelzenia. At first, she was a woman who enjoyed eating the most delicious and exquisite foods, but then her taste evolved and she eventually loved eating the most gruesome and grotesque foods. Her need for these kinds of foods led her to cannibalism and the necrophilia, which lead to her eating Joseph Crim (who is her 15th personal chef and another Gallerian look-alike, and yes, he's a descendent of Karchess and Yufina from the last story.). When food ran low, she ate her butler (Allen's look-alike, known as Stupid Butler) and maid (Riliane's look-alike, known as Wicked Maid). When there was nothing left she was left with eating either her child (Joseph was actually Carlos Marlon and the two were engaged, but they broke off because of her strange eating habits at the time of the engagement, but they had an affair before he was eaten, so that's where the child came from) who happens to become the ancestor of Germaine Avadonia in the future, or herself. She choose herself as a final dish, taking the Demon of Gluttony with her, leaving behind the Glass of Conchita, the new vessel of Gluttony," Irina explained. Chica shivered.

"I can see why she would run us out of business," She said.

"I don't blame you, she's quite scary sometimes," Irina remarked. Kayo was about to make a snarky comment, but she decided against it this once.

"About 170 years later, the Story of Evil began. This story is an entirely different conversation on its own, so I'll give you the quick version. Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche is known as the Daughter of Evil for her short by tyrannical reign. Her twin brother, Alexiel Lucifen d'Autriche, was supposedly dead after a political fight and became Allen Avadonia. Riliane falls in love for Kyle Marlon, King of the Marlon Kingdom, who's yet another descendent of Karchess and Yufina. Kyle was in love with Michaela, a teal-haired girl of the Kingdom of Green who's actually a spirit of Elphegort's Forest who became human thanks to Elluka Clockworker, who became human to make Clarith happy, who's a descendent of one of Venomania's victims, she also discriminated for being the only one in her village with white hair and her relation to Venomania," Gallerian explained.

"Poor Clarith," Foxy muttered.

"Don't worry. She gets a good ending, and she's actually reborn as a Voyakiloid, Yowane Haku," Gallerian said.

"Back to the story. Riliane finds out about this and orders the annihilation of Elphegort. Michaela survived thanks to the wealthy merchant she's working for (I'll tell you the full story later), who told Allen (he was in love with her). However, Riliane finds out about this and orders Allen to kill her. But when Allen got to the well Michaela was hiding in, Michaela was already stabbed (by Ney, who's the daughter/spy of Prim Marlon, her mother) and she died in his arms. Eventually, Germania and a disguised Kyle led a revolution. Allen had Riliane change clothes with him, saying that no one will notice the difference because they're twins. Germania and Karchess captured 'Riliane' but quickly realized that it was Allen. Germania pleaded for him to escape, but to no avail. Allen said that he was the killer of Leonhart Avadonia (Allen's and Germania's stepfather) and Michaela (he's lying, of course), and they both went silent. Allen was brought to the guillotine at 3 o'clock, and just as the bells chimed, he said that it was snack time, his sister's favorite phrase. The Vessels of Pride are four mirrors. All lot of stuff happens afterwards, but that's for later," Irina finished.

"Wow, talk about severe loyalty," Bonnie muttered. This is the first time he spoke up after his little fiasco with Golden Freddy.

"You have no clue. They're loyal to each other now, and it's d*mned best not to provoke either of them, lest you want the literal Hell to be unleashed on you," Kayo said, going to the other door. They're very good on power right now. Then again, most of the threats are sitting in the office right now, with no intend of harming the Vocaloids.

"About 109 years later, Margarita's story begins. Margarita Blankenheim is the wealthy daughter of Doctor Felix and married to Kaspar Blankenheim (another me lookalike). Kaspar only married her for her money and is a good-for-nothing playboy. Margarita's friend, Julia Abelard (Irina in Germaine's body), taught her how to make a 'gift' that will make any person sleep and forget their unrequited thoughts and cruel reality. Julia was taught this by Mayrana Blossom who changed her appearance to look (exactly) like Julia. Margarita gave the 'gift' to everyone in the entire town. She knew all along that the 'gift' in German means poison (which it actually is), and she drank it herself, ultimately committing suicide and plunging the truth of what happened to the town in darkness. The Vessel of Sloth, which in all reality came from Julia and gave her the urge to do all of that in the first place and also had the instructions to make the 'gift,' will come up later," Gallerian explained.

"**And you… call her… one of… the sanest? And… yes, I've… paid attention," **Golden Freddy asked.

"She's much more stable now. Just don't provoke her anger. Also, don't get her to question her sanity, because she might consider suicide," Gallerian added.

"About 233 years later, my story occurs. I was a tailor with good attitude and fine skill (which I still am, I just have good attitude 43% of the time because of the others), which caused me to be the talk of the neighborhood. I used to have a husband and child, but I lost both of them and my mother to a fire. A little while after that, I switched bodies with Elluka which is how I gained pink hair when I originally had black hair. Let's just say that because of the Vessel of Envy, which became my tailor scissors, I killed a family of four. In my twisted mind, I thought the husband (Gallerian lookalike) and father of that family was my lover, and thought that he was being unfaithful with several women. Those woman where his wife (Conchita lookalike), and his two daughters (Margarita and Riliane lookalikes). After killing them, I took a characteristic personal cloth or accessory from them and used them myself to please my 'lover'. When he didn't recognize me, I murdered him. And for my troubles, I was beheaded by an Allen lookalike. It's not a fact that I'm proud of, even now," Kayo explained, going over to the other door.

"And we forgive ye. The past is the past. I understand how you feel as well," Foxy said. Kayo smiled slightly and looked at Foxy.

"Thank you. All of you," She said. Irina didn't say anything. This might be her self-conscious deep down talking, but she actually feels sorry for Kayo. It's a miracle that she managed to find her, and that the animatronics are all nice, excluding Freddy himself.

'_I miss the good old days… back when Kiril was still alive, and before that Ma nonsense. Back when Elluka and I treated each other like sisters…' _Irina thought to herself solemnly.

* * *

**5 A.M.**

"Next, about 141 years later, we get my pathetic and sad story. I, Gallerian Marlon, who may or may not be another descendant of Karchess and Yufina, was a judge who only cared about the money he earned and not justice. In order to help my 'daughter' Michelle, who is actually just the Clockwork Doll of Sloth that belonged to Margarita who I thought was my daughter because I was pretty much desperate, and her soul was still alive in it, I began retrieving the Vessels of Sins and built a small theater in the middle of Elphegort's Forest to keep them in, with the help of MA, a wizard whose origins unknown. When the murderer General Ausdin paid me to say that he's innocent, I complied. This event started a civil war that killed the general. A fire started in my house that killed me and Michelle, but then there's another side to this story," Gallerian explained.

"There is?" Bonnie asked. Gallerian nodded.

"Nemesis Sudou. I have no idea if she's related to Kayo, but considering the fact that Elluka switched bodies with Kayo, it wouldn't be at all surprising if she became MA. MA abandoned her in the original house of Hänsel and Gretel, where their spirits reside, and Nemesis gradually went insane and Artic cold. Her pet octopus, Mr. Ziz., ends up killing the real Michelle and her mother. She works under Gallerian because he's taken to calling himself Pere Noel, the name of the original leader of Apocalypse from the beginning of this crazy tell. Speaking of him, he has a lookalike this time that Nemesis falls in love with. However, Gallerian haves her kill him. She shoots him and then herself. When the suicide fails, she goes after Gallerian as revenge. She's the one that set the fire, and more likely than not shots Gallerian before he could be killed by the flames of her wrath. Pretty sure she destroyed the country afterwards, which would explain why it sank to the bottom of the ocean. And that concludes this crazy tale for now," Irina said.

"That is quite a tale you guys told," Chica said.

"Ya. Definitely have me beat with my pirate stories," Foxy remarked.

"Certainly the most entertaining thing I've heard in a long time," Bonnie commented.

"**I usually… am hidden… away, so this… was a… nice change… of pace," **Golden Freddy said.

"Yeah. The continent we lived on eventually sank to the bottom of the ocean. I don't know. But it's probably where the myth of Atlantis came from," Gallerian remarked.

"You're awfully calm, Irina," Kayo commented as she opened the right door.

"My HER disease isn't in effect. I think Gallerian killed it for now," Irina said, looking at the judge in question. He simply shrugged.

"You're welcome," Gallerian simply said. He looked over at Kayo to ask her something but stopped, paling. Irina raised an eyebrow and looked, paling herself upon seeing what he was seeing. The animatronics did the same. Their jaws dropped. Except for Golden Freddy's, his was already down. Kayo was confused.

"What? What's with the looks? Something wrong with what I said? … Freddy is behind me, isn't he?" She asked.

"Yep," Irina said. Kayo sighed and turned the chair around. She expected him to jump at her and scream. But what she got instead shocked her and everyone else.

Freddy grabbed her from her chair and – stunning everyone – pulled her up and into a hug. It wasn't a bone-crushing hug like Chica's. It was a tender, comforting hug.

"… I'm guessing you heard all of that, huh?" Kayo asked, not even surprised anymore.

"I did. It made me realize that you are not that different from us," Freddy said as he pulled himself out of the hug. His voice had a hint of British in it, and it was rather calm sounding yet also sounded like he would be ready to yell if necessary. He held Kayo's shoulder's before he said something Kayo never expected to hear:

"And I feel so sorry for you. All of you."

Kayo merely nodded. "It's only instinct to feel threatened by a new force, whether it be a threat or not."

"You're not alone, trust us," Gallerian said before gesturing to Freddy to enter, "Now come inside. We got about 20 minutes left. Let's chat for a bit."

* * *

**6 A.M.**

The animatronics returned to their posts once it became six. Irina, deciding to stick around, turned into a red Persian cat as to make sure Kayo and Gallerian didn't get in trouble. They got out into the party room when the manager came in, not looking happy.

"What's wrong, boss?" Gallerian asked.

"I'm ruined. The owner of the place, Scott, is closing the place down. Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria is no more. For good," He said unhappily, sitting down at one of the tables.

"W-What? How?" Kayo was shocked.

"The lawsuit regarding the Bite of '87, what happened to those five children, and a bunch of other things," The manager said gravely.

"… What's going to happen to the animatronics?" Gallerian asked.

"They're going to be scrapped. And I can't do anything to stop it…" The manager said, putting his head in his hands. Gallerian, Kayo, and Irina didn't know what to do. They were all shocked. But then a familiar voice called from the entrance of the pizzeria.

"I would like the buy the animatronics from you."

* * *

**A/N: I literally wrote all of this in one day. I'm not even joking. Wow. I think Monty Oum's motivational spirit is doing something to me. Whatever, that's beside the point.**

**So, it looks like this isn't the end of it. Who spoke at the very end and is so willing to save the animatronics? You can probably guess who it is. I'm just saying that for dramatic effect.**

**Thank you all for reading and please review!**


	9. Day 8: Stunning Revolutions

**Hello everyone, li43101 here with the final chapter maybe? I don't know. Anyways, in this chapter, the mysterious person turns out to be someone we all know well with an ace up his sleeve, a lot of money, a need to buy the animatronics from the pizzeria to prevent them from being scrapped, and a much needed story to be explained by the end of this chapter. That story will probably have to wait until another chapter though.**

**Also, special thanks and shout out to ****5862-senbonzakura**** for their encouraging review and for being the first person to review. It was no problem helping to explain the Evillious Chronicle. It can be confusing to others. I should know; I myself have been mystified by the Evillious Chronicles more times than I would like to admit.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. The Vocaloids belong to Crypton Media, and all Five Nights at Freddy's characters belong to Scott Cawthon. This is Rated T for censored cussing (because my readers know I myself don't cuss). Enjoy:**

* * *

"I would like to buy the animatronics from you."

Gallerian, Kayo, and Irina couldn't believe the scene that just appeared in front of them.

"W-Who are you?" The manager of the previously running business asked the man that was walking to him. He sounded as stunned as the Vocaloids. Why?

Crypton, the creator of the Vocaloids, was attempting to buy children's animatronics from a company that is officially out of business.

Then again, this isn't the _weirdest _thing they're seeing. See last chapter's explanation of the Evillious Chronicles or li43101's other Vocaloid stories for more details.

"My name is Crypton Hiroyuki, leading scientist of Crypton Media's robotics branch. I'm the one that created the human like robotic body that the Vocaloids are using. We need more robots and we don't have the A.I.'s for them. I am willing to pay you for the animatronics. Name your price," Crypton explained. Gallerian and Kayo looked at each other, confused as to what was going on. Irina too was confused. The manager, however, became ecstatic.

"R-Really? Any price? How $5,000?" The manager asked.

"Deal," Crypton said in a heartbeat, his wallet already out so he could write a check.

"Kayo, did you know about this and did not tell me, or is something seriously wrong this picture?" Gallerian whispered to the pinkette.

"The second one. I had no idea why Crypton's doing this," Kayo whispered back. Irina, meanwhile, was as confused as she was. She's not even allowed to go into the mansion as it is when Kayo's there. How's she supposed to know what Crypton's up to?

"T-Thank you so much! I'll get a moving truck to help transport-"

"No need. I already took the liberty and brought my own moving van." True to Crypton's word, there was indeed a moving van outside of the pizzeria. The Vocaloids car was actually being pushed in. Looks like they're sharing a ride with the animatronics.

After loading the animatronics onto the van and the Vocaloids got in, the van started moving. Irina, in human form, laid down in the back of the car, wondering how the manager didn't notice her. She was a red cat, they're quite noticeable. Kayo was going around and making it so that the animatronics weren't in day mode, which is probably how they act during the day when the pizzeria is – was – opened. Gallerian was sitting on the hood of the car, contemplating the night events. He wasn't surprised to blink and see Golden Freddy next to him. He must have overheard from the storage room.

"**Are we… really going to… live with… you?"** Golden Freddy asked as Kayo started to explain to the others the situation.

"To be honest, I'm about as surprised and glad as you are. We do have the ability to give you guys' robotic human bodies," Gallerian answered. Golden Freddy tilted his head.

"**Really?" **He asked. Gallerian nodded. For the rest of the trip, there was silence as the animatronics grasped their current condition. Soon, the van came to a stop and the door to the back opened. Mothy was there, ready to help get the car and the animatronics out before Crypton joined him.

"Mothy, aren't the others going to panic since we're bringing four animatronics and an empty yet intelligent suit into the place?" Kayo asked.

"Don't worry. Cherub and Allen went to make sure Nemesis, Riliane, and Margarita don't do anything in the mall and Piko came in just to make sure Conchita doesn't go berserk on a buffet going on in the restaurant we go to for formal parties that we're invited to," Mothy explained as he lowered the ramp to get the car out. He frowned when he saw Irina get out of the car. She saw this and rolled her eyes.

"My HER disease isn't active right now, no need to scowl," She stated in a bored tone. Mothy didn't let up with the glare. Soon, they got the animatronics in side and the car in the garage. Then they moved them to Kayo's 'secret' lab.

"So _this _is where your lab is. It's actually really nice," Irina noted as she looked around. Crypton gave Irina a look.

"You're complimenting something that belongs to _Kayo_? Who are you and what have you done with Irina Clockworker?" He asked jokingly yet seriously at the same time. Irina rolled her eyes with a smile. Soon, the animatronics had human like bodies.

Foxy had red hair, gold eyes (or eye, rather), a cool pirate outfit with a hook and eye patch and all. He also had red fox ears. Chica had yellow hair, violet eyes, her bib, and a nice apron-like dress and carried the cupcake that was in the office that Kayo was nice enough to grab before they left. There wasn't really anything odd about her appearance, though the bib is a giveaway as to who she was. Bonnie had purple hair, grey eyes, and was wearing a nice purple suit, and had purple bunny ears on his head. He also, oddly enough, came out of the machine with a guitar. Freddy himself had a really nice brown suit, brown hair, blue eyes, and brown bear ears. He also had a nice, small black top hat and sported a microphone. Golden Freddy was an exact copy of Freddy except in gold (why don't we just call Golden Freddy that now? Gold is so much simpler to write). His eyes and bowtie were also different; while Freddy's eyes are blue, his eyes were completely black with a seemingly glowing white iris, and while Freddy's bowtie was red, his was blue. He too was holding microphone.

"We… We look great!" Chica said happily with a big smile. Bonnie looked torn between admiring his guitar and hugging it. Foxy was grinning as he looked at himself. Freddy and Gold looked at each other, grinned as if they shared a private joke (which isn't that hard to believe since they're brothers), and nodded.

"So, Mothy, Crypton, any reasons as to why you two suddenly gave away $5,000 to someone you guys didn't even know to gain animatronics that you also don't know anything about?" Kayo asked, turning her attention to the two actual humans. Crypton grinned while Mothy hung his head.

"It's his fault," Mothy said, pointing to his friend.

"You mean it's my _idea_. Get it right dude," Crypton said, though his grin said he had more to say.

"Crypton, do you have anything else to add?" Gallerian asked politely.

"Let me just say that before you answer, I am sensing a vibe from you that says you know more than you're telling and that you find withholding the information funny. Don't lie to us is what I'm saying, because I will snap at you for that," Irina added. Crypton's grin grew as Mothy shook his head with a defeated and angry sigh.

"As a matter a fact, we actually know who that guy was and we know Freddy and the rest," Crypton said. This caused the room to be dead silent.

"… Come again?" Gallerian asked, not sure if he heard that right. Did he just hear what he think he just heard?

"What do ye mean?" Foxy asked with a raised eyebrow, obviously not knowing what Crypton meant. Then Bonnie gasped.

"I remember you two! You were the two *ssholes working at the pizzeria during 1987 when the new animatronics where there! You were the one who threw that Freddy mask at Toy me and that guy was the one who hit Foxy with a baseball bat and hit him into the Puppet," He exclaimed. The animatronics gasped in realization.

The Vocaloids had so many questions to ask. I'll sum it up for you; does this mean that Crypton and Mothy worked at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria possibly during the Bite of '87?

* * *

**A/N: CLIFFHANGER! Yes, a cliffhanger. Why? That's for another story that I will make later. However, there is one thing that I still want to do. I've been doing a lot of thought about it, and I will do it next chapter!**

**Also, I'm open for suggestions as to what the sequel/flashback story should be titled. And should I change the title of this and mark it as book one now that I have revealed that there will be another story? If so, what should it be called? I'm leaving that up to you, my good reviewers (or just one, since there is only one person to have reviewed this story so far).**

**Thank you all for reading and please, and I really mean this, **_**please**_** review!**


	10. Credits

**Ending Credits Song: **Sacrifice – RWBY Volume 2 Soundtrack (By Jeff Williams &amp; Casey Lee Williams)

**Sacrifice – RWBY Volume 2 Soundtrack (By Jeff Williams &amp; Casey Lee Williams belongs to: **Its composers and RoosterTeeth

**Five Nights at Freddy's and its characters is owned by: **Scott Cawthon

**Kaito/Gallerian, Luka/Kayo, Rin/Riliane, Len/Allen, Miku/Margarita, belongs to: **Crypton Future Media Inc.

**MEIKO/ Conchita belongs to:** Yamaha Corporation and Crypton Future Media, Inc.

**Gakupo/Cherub and Gumi/Nemesis belong to:** Internet Co. Ltd.

**Iroha Nekomura/Irina Clockworker is owned by:** AH-Software Co. Ltd.

**Evillious Chronicles Characters belong to:** Mothy/Akuno-p

**Mothy: **Himself

**Crypton: **Himself

**The Manager of the Pizzeria: **Me

Okay, I should probably explain why I have an ending credits song. By the way, if the song stops at any time, feel free to push the replay button.

I choose to have an ending credits song because I found this particular song fitting to the story. Several lines fit several characters throughout this story.

(_**Close your eyes now time for dreams. Death is never what it seems. Did the things you thought you should. All the things they said were good**_.)

Represent the animatronics who are controlled by the spirits of dead children who were murdered and stuffed into the suits during FNAF 2. Irina could've died from the blast of the great Levianta Disaster, but she never did. Her body might have been completely destroyed, but her soul survived and moved onto into a stuff cat doll, continuously moving between bodies in order to survive. It also fits in well with Irina, along with the next two lines.

Also, a lot of these lines will fit Irina. Why is she fitting in with the song more than her sister/Kayo and Gallerian? Because it's like with the Evillious Chronicles; she may not be that well known, but she has a major role and plays the part in the events leading up to the present. It was mentioned that Irina was the one that introduced Kayo to FNAF in the first place. Without Kayo's knowledge, I honestly don't think Gallerian and she would've made it without at least one of them having been attempted to be stuffed into a suit and fail miserably because they have indestructible metal.

The third line refers to Irina doing the things she thought she should during the choosing of MA during her time. The fourth line refers to Irina listening to the HER disease she had. This also refers to the children haunting the animatronics because they did what they thought they should and they also followed the Purple Guy, who told them that they had something to show them that was good. Or something like that.

(_**All your faith in ancient ways. Leaves you trapped inside a maze. Take the lives of those you need. Sow the death and reap the seed. Reap the seed.**_)

This refers to both Irina and the animatronics realizing that the things they had both known are completely gone, and that the only way for them to get back what's theirs, they saw that the death (or deaths if you're Irina) of their targets (or murderer in the animatronics case) would be the only way to escape the figurative maze and get back to their original lives.

(_**Born an angel, heaven sent. Falls from grace are never elegant. Stars will drop out of the sky. Moon will sadly watch the roses die. In vain. Lost, no gain. But you're not taking me.**__)_

All of these lines fit Irina and the animatronics so well except the last one for the animatronics. The five kids were innocent kids, and dying only to possess animatronics without any means of getting home or dying certainly wasn't elegant. As for Irina, she too was innocent. That is up until the MA selection, where she murdered her own sister and the other two contestants, and after possessing the cat doll, she became the main cause of all the bad things that happen in the Evillious Chronicles. Stars (to me at least) represent the beauty they once knew being shattered after losing their innocence. The roses represent the nights guards plus phone guy who were all killed, and Irina's brother Kiril, who lost his memory after reviving Elluka.

The last line represent only Irina though because she's not allowing death and now the HER disease to take her like it did her brother. That's pretty much the reason why the next few lines fit Irina as well.

(_**You can't have my life. I'm not your sacrifice. You can try but I'm free. And you won't conquer me. I won't crawl. Most of all. I won't fall. For you.**_)

This part specifically for me focus on Irina's feelings towards the HER syndrome as of two chapters ago when Gallerian's yell killed it for the moment. The sacrifice part refers to, obviously, Kiril's sacrifice for Elluka because of his HER syndrome. Irina will not allow that to happen to her. And because of Gallerian, she's now free (temporarily) of the disease. She now vows not to let it conquer her like it did with her brother.

(_**Show them gods and deities. Blind and keep the people on their knees. Pierce the sky, escape your fate. The more you try the more you'll just breed hate. And lies. Truth will rise. Revealed by mirrored eyes.**_)

All of these lines actually refer to both parties. The animatronics are the 'gods and deities' that are keeping the people 'blind' and 'on their knees' so they become ignorant of their true nature. Irina had used the vessels of sin and the demons inside of them to attack and or blind her targets while keeping the people on their knees. Both parties are piercing the sky and trying to escape their fates (their entrapment with the animatronics, and Irina wanting to get vengeance for the catastrophe that claimed everything she once held dear).

In doing so, they just breed more hate and lies towards and about them to those around them, especially the night guards and Elluka. The truth rising for both of them refers to when they found out the truth. The animatronics found out the truth because of Gallerian and Kayo (who are robots like them) and Irina probably found out the truth from probably either Mothy or Elluka. There's actually a theory that Irina and Elluka were actually both once the same person, so I like to think that the mirrored eyes thing refers to Elluka (now as Kayo) telling Irina the truth of what happened during the catastrophe.

(_**What if all the plans you made, Were not worth the price they paid? Even with the lives you stole. Still no closer to your… goal.**_)

The plans are the killings of the night guards and Irina getting vengeance. Their plans definitely aren't worth the price they paid. Both groups stole and ruined many lives, and they never got closer to their goals. I doubt that their plans moved an inch.

(_**You can't have my life. I'm not your sacrifice. You can try but I'm free. And you won't conquer me. I won't crawl. Most of all. I won't fall. For you.**_)

That's about it. I will now start working on the next book/story in this little series.

But before I go on, I need to address another review that is by guest **KOOKIEZ**.

I just want to say that I think that Gallerian no longer trusts Kayo. Not after what happened in FFP. He will not trust her ever again, or at least until he forgets the entire ordeal. Also, thank your for your generosity of saying that you'll review the next story. Because that story is going to be coming up soon. Everyone reading this story probably knows when.

Also, I only found out about this series about two to three years ago (which is also how I found Vocaloid, which is odd enough without the fact that my first ever Vocaloid video was Daughter of Evil). I'm not exactly going to get everything right. But I will take that advice to heart, and I'll even start changing everything. But the reason I call Cherubim Cherub is because they're in the modern world, where they'll take any kind of shortcut to make the sentence shorter. No one can deny that nowadays we use acronyms and nicknames because we're becoming too lazy say the full thing.

Mothy did create the EC before he met the Vocaloids. He came up with the idea long before the robot versions of them were created, which will be explained in the next story. He met with them, and then became torn between showing mild surprise and full out fainting when he realized who they exactly where. It's fine that the review is long. It's not the longest review and/or reply that I've seen.

Thank you, yes you reading this. Thank you for reading, and please review.


End file.
